Santana's Crush
by Nayanna Rivergron
Summary: Santana develops her very first crush, on her baby sitter Quinn Fabray. This is her journey how her simple crush on her babysitter eventually turned to love.
1. Quinn Comes to Babysit

Santana Lopez was only eight years old when she developed her very first crush. She didn't have a crush on a famous celebrity, or even a boy band member, nope her first crush was on her baby sitter Quinn Fabray. Santana thought she was the prettiest person she ever saw other than her mother, and of course Cinderella. She was so excited when her mom and dad told her that Quinn was coming to baby sit her tonight; this is the reason why she is tearing through her closet trying to find the perfect thing to wear. After spending an hour trying to find something to wear, she finally decided on a black skirt, with white polka dotted leggings, and a black and white sweater, it was one of Quinn's favorite outfits. She looked at herself in long mirror in the corner of her room and smiled, she looked good. Santana was about to sit down at her vanity, when she heard her mother calling her to come down stairs.

"I'm coming mami!" Santana yelled as she ran down the stairs, almost sliding across the hardwood floor at the bottom of the stairs.

Maribel rounded the corner just in time to catch her daughter, "Mija, what did I tell you about running down the steps? You could have been hurt."

Santana gave her mom a sheepish smile, "Sorry mami, I will be more careful when coming down the stairs. Is Quinnie here yet?"

Maribel shook her head, "Not yet, why don't you go into the family room and watch cartoons until she comes." She gave her daughter a knowing smile. Maribel knew that her daughter had more than a little crush on Quinn, to her it was cute, but she didn't let Santana know that she knew.

"Okay mami." Santana easily agreed as she made her way to the family room and turned to the Disney Channel.

As soon as the theme song for Kim Possible started playing the doorbell rang. Santana hopped off the chair and made her way towards the door pushing her father out the way.

"I'll get it! It's probably Quinnie." She ran to the door and came to a stop as she fixed her hair and smoothed over her outfit. She opened up the door, and true to her guess, there was Quinn standing there.

"Hi munchkin! What did mom and dad tell you about opening the door without asking who it is first?" She playfully scolded the girl as she picked her up in her arms.

Santana frowned a little, "Not to open the door without asking who it is." She replied softly, "but to my defense, mami is right there." She pointed to where her mom was standing.

Unknowing to Santana her mom sent Quinn a playful wink. They knew the only time Santana was allowed to open the door without asking was if it was Quinn or Judy. Even if Kurt and Mercedes came by, her mom and dad would always answer the door.

"Santana, let Quinn come into the house, we want to talk to her too." Her father's voice floated through the room.

"Sorry papi. I was just so happy to see her." She replied as Quinn put her down. Santana was a little put out that Quinn had to put her down.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this on short notice. I hope you didn't have to cancel any plans to come watch Santana, Judy would have been more than happy to watch her." Xavier told the teenager standing before him.

Quinn gave a small smile, "I didn't have any plans tonight, besides I love watching my favorite girl." She replied, playing with a strand of Santana's hair. This caused Santana to look up and give Quinn a big smile.

"I'm going to finish getting ready. I will leave the two of you to it." Maribel excused herself and made her way upstairs followed by her husband, leaving the teenager and their daughter alone.

"What do you want to do munchkin?" She asked as she tickled Santana's sides.

Santana started laughing uncontrollably, she was very ticklish, and it was hard for her to talk. Quinn didn't let up on her assault, she loved hearing Santana laugh to her it's one of the cutest sounds ever.

"Quinni-ie stop no more." She squealed in delight, "I'm gonna pee on myself." She finally said, she knew that this would get Quinn to stop.

True enough Quinn stopped tickling her and let Santana catch her breath. Once Santana caught her breath, she touched Quinn, "Tag you're it!" She yelled as she took off running with Quinn hot on her heels.

Santana hid under the desk in her dad's office, she knew that is one place that Quinn would ever think to look. She could hear Quinn calling her name, but she didn't come out. She heard the footsteps on the carpet in her dad's office.

"Where can Santana be?" Quinn walked over to the little closet and opened it, "She's not in here. I guess I have to tell mom and dad that she disappeared. Then they will give away her room and all her toys." She looked all over the spacious room and walked out, she knew Santana was hiding under the desk, but wanted the little girl to think that she didn't know where she was.

Santana popped her head up from under the desk to make sure that Quinn wasn't still in there. When she saw that the room was empty she got up and made her way to the door, ready to sneak out, but she closed the door softly when she heard footsteps. Once the footsteps became lighter, Santana opened the door and she heard her parents and Quinn talking.

"I don't know where she could be. We were playing hide and go seek and she disappeared into thin air." She heard Quinn explaining to her parents.

"I'm sorry Quinn, since she disappeared; we don't need you to baby sit anymore." Her mother replied.

Santana gasped and opened up the door and ran into the kitchen where her mom and dad were.

"I'm right here! I didn't disappear; I was hiding under the desk. Please don't send Quinnie home." She pleaded with her parents.

Quinn came up behind Santana, "Gotcha munchkin!"

Santana crossed her arms with a scowl on her face, "That's not funny. I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me cutie." She reassured the girl.

Maribel smiled; those two were too cute for words sometimes. She was glad that Santana had taken a liking to Quinn and vice versa. It's not every day that she gets to see a big smile on her daughters face. Sure Santana smiled a lot, but she had a smile that was only meant for Quinn.

"Alright girls, we are getting ready to go." Xavier chimed in, he knelt down so that he was at Santana's level, "Santana, be good and listen to Quinn. She is in charge, not you." He told her, even though they both knew she knew this.

"I'm always on my best behavior for Quinnie." She told him sweetly.

He gave her a hug and a kiss on the nose, before standing up and doing the same with Quinn followed by a hug and kiss from Maribel. The two girls followed them to the door and once they were gone, Quinn locked the door and turned to face Santana.

"It's just you and me munchkin. Did you eat yet?"

Santana shook her head, "No, mami put the lasagna in the oven already. You just have to make the salad and the bread sticks."

Quinn smiled, "Why don't we go watch a movie until it's time for me to take the lasagna out."

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid?" She asked.

"Don't you ever get tired of watching that movie? There are more Disney movies you know?" Quinn asked her charge.

Santana shrugged, "Duh, I know there are different Disney movies but I like The Little Mermaid. Ariel is awesome; I love when she turns into a human."

Quinn just nodded her head in agreement and led Santana in the family room, where they sat on the couch and prepared to watch The Little Mermaid. Although, Quinn has seen this movie a million times already, she can't help but smile when Santana sings along to the songs and quote her favorite parts of the movie. She remembered what it was like to be that young and innocent.

The timer on the oven went off while Santana was singing "Kiss the Girl", Quinn got up and made her way to the kitchen she hoped Santana wouldn't notice that she was gone. She milled about the kitchen making the salad and warming up the breadsticks. She had to admit babysitting Santana brought her such joy. There was something about the little girl she just loves, plus it gives her a chance to do things, that a girl her age wouldn't be caught doing. Santana's so full of life and very mischievous, she was like a little sister she never had. The salad and breadsticks were done; all that was missing is Santana.

"Santana, dinners ready. Pause the movie and come eat." She called out into the family room.

Santana made her way to the kitchen, "Good. I am really hungry." She sat down at the kitchen table, as Quinn brought their plates to the table.

"What kind of salad dressing do you want munchkin?" Quinn asked, she already knew the answer.

Santana frowned, "Quinnie, you should know this already." She stated.

Quinn smiled, "I know munchkin, just wanted to see what you were gonna say." She poured a little ranch dressing over the little girl's salad. "Now eat up."

Quinn didn't have to tell Santana twice when the girl started eating her food. Santana is a hearty eater; nothing stands in the way of her and food. They made small talk about school, and other things.

Santana stopped eating and looked at Quinn, "Did you mean it when you told mami and papi that I was your favorite girl?"

Quinn swallowed her food and turned to Santana, "Of course you are. You're the only little girl in my life, and I wouldn't change it for the world." She gave Santana a reassuring smile.

Santana smiled, "You're my favorite babysitter. I don't want another one, just you."

Quinn smiled as her heart melted, "I'm glad. I would be hurt if you were to replace me." She joked.

They started eating again until Santana stopped again, "What's high school like?"

Quinn had to think about how she wanted to answer; Santana was still young so she had to think about how she was going to respond. She wanted to give an answer the girl could understand.

"High school is a lot different than elementary school. There are a lot of classes, there is no recess and the school is bigger. You'll see when you get older."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't want to go to high school. I want to stay little forever, I will be able to play with my friends and have recess."

"When you get older you will probably think different. Now finish eating so you can get a bath, and we can finish watching your movie."

Santana crossed her arms, "I don't have to take a bath. I took one earlier, and I haven't been outside. I'm clean. Smell me." She leaned into Quinn so the other girl could smell her.

Quinn shook her head and stood firm, "You know the drill munchkin, bath, movie, and sundaes." She knew that Santana wouldn't protest to Quinn's famous sundae.

The smaller girl pushed her chair back and got up from the table, "We will have sundaes right? This isn't a bribe to get me to take a bath is it?"

Quinn tried not to laugh at the serious look Santana was giving her. She was so adorable trying to be intimidating. Quinn had a feeling that when Santana got older that glare would probably send people running, but for now it was just so damn cute.

"It's not a bribe, now get upstairs and get in the bath. I will be up there in a few minutes to wash your hair." Quinn got up from the table, taking the used dishes to the sink.

She watched as Santana turned and made her way upstairs. That little girl was going to be the death of her. Quinn went about straightening up the kitchen and washing the dishes. The Lopez house has always been a second home to her and she considered them family, and she knew that they considered her and her mom as family too. She was actually thankful that the family of three moved in when they did. They were her escape when things at home were bad between her mom and dad. Quinn shook her head to rid herself of the negative thoughts. The kitchen was cleaned and the bowls, spoons, and all the ingredients for the sundaes were placed on the counter. Quinn turned off the light and headed up the stairs to help Santana wash her hair.


	2. Dinner, Baths, and Sundaes Oh My!

Quinn made her way up the long, winding, stairs that she was all too familiar with. She loved looking at the different pictures of Santana at different stages of her life; she knew that the little girl's parents loved her a lot. She stopped when she noticed a picture she had never seen before, Santana was sitting in a garden in white dress with pink and blue flowers on it, her hair was in two pigtails, and she had a big smile on her face with her dimples showing. There was another little girl in the picture, but she was looking away from the camera. It was a very candid picture; Quinn knew that when Santana got older she was going to be a knock-out and a real heartbreaker.

Quinn continued her decent up the stairs, where she could hear Santana singing Spice Girls _Wannabe._ She tried to stifle her laugh when she saw the little girl plaing and singing to her dolls, it was too cute. She decided to wait before making her presence known.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. _Santana was in her own little world, she used to hate bath time, but now she likes it.

Quinn was impressed at how this eight year old little girl could sound like an angel when she sings. She decided to make her presence known by singing the next line, "_Make it last forever friendship never ends, if you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, taking is too easy but that's the way it is,_" Quinn finished for her, causing Santana to squeal in delight.

Santana tried her best to glare at Quinn, "Quinnie, you're supposed to make noise when you walk into a room, it's the polite thing to do." She told Quinn as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Quinn laughed it off and made her way to the edge of the tub, "I am sorry Miss. Lopez, I didn't want to interrupt your singing. I did not know you liked the Spice Girls."

Santana nodded enthusiastically, "They are the greatest girl group ever! Do you like the Spice Girls?"

"Yes, I absolutely love them, my favorite is Sporty Spice. Who is your favorite one?" Quinn asked.

Santana put a finger to her cheek as if she was in deep thought, "I like them all, but I like Posh, she is a nice dresser and she has class." The little girl explained.

Quinn grabbed the shampoo, "Yes, I will agree, Posh is a nice dresser. Now let's get your hair washed before you turn into a raisin."

Santana smiled as she watched Quinn drizzle the shampoo on her head, she closed her eyes when Quinn began lathering up the liquid. Santana didn't like it when the suds got into her eyes, she enjoys when Quinn help wash her hair, it's soothing and she doesn't scratch her head like her mom does. To her Quinn is the best hair washer, to Santana Quinn was the best everything.

"Alright little lady, close your eyes tight so I can wash out the shampoo." She told Santana as she pulled out the sprayer to rinse her hair.

Santana didn't have to be told twice, she closed her eyes tightly and used her hands to cover her hears. She didn't like it when she got water in her ears; it made her unable to hear. Santana got lost in the sensation of Quinn running her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle it as she rinsed her hair clean. Quinn got a towel and immediately began drying Santana's hair along with her face and ears.

"You can open your eyes now. I'm done." Quinn told her softly.

"Thank you Quinn. I think I am clean now, can I get out?"

Quinn nodded and held out a fresh dry towel for the girl to dry off with. Santana got out of the tub carefully she didn't want to fall back into the water; her baby sitter helped her as she wrapped the towel around her body. She remembered there was one point in time where Santana didn't want anyone to look at her as she got out of the bathtub, but now that's changed.

"Can we have sundaes after I put on my pajamas?" Santana asked timidly.

"Yep. Now go get dressed while I straighten up in here." She tapped the girl lightly on the nose with her finger. This caused Santana to sprint to her room to get dressed.

Quinn picked the toys up out of the bathtub and put them in the little white basket that housed the rest of Santana's toys. She let the water out and ran some fresh water to get rid of the bubbles that still lingered in the tub. After that was done she put the dirty towels in the dirty clothes hamper and put the wet bath rag on the rack that was on the side of the tub. She turned off the lights and made her way to Santana's room.

Santana was already dressed and was sitting at her white vanity brushing through her wet hair. For a little girl, her room was quite grown up – most kids would have cartoon themes on their blankets and sheets, maybe even the curtains. Not Santana, though; her room had a white four poster canopy bed adorned with a white and pink comforter with a huge pink flower in the middle. Her sheets had flowers on them too and there was a rug in the shape of a flower in front of her bed. Santana's name was written in pink and white wooden letters on her wall with a princess crown on the A at the end of her name. Her room was definitely a room for a princess, which she was. Santana saw Quinn enter her room from the mirror and she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Look, Quinnie! I brushed my hair and everything. Can we go have sundaes now? Please?" Santana asked, pouting a little bit.

Quinn shook her head. Santana knew how to play her. "Yes, we can have sundaes, but not too many, though, I don't want you to get a tummy ache," she warned.

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Spoil my fun." She ran downstairs to the kitchen. Quinn wasn't too far behind the girl; she shook her head at her enthusiasm.

Without a word Quinn went about getting the ingredients to make her celebrated sundaes that Santana loved so much. Santana watched as she made the delicious ice cream concoction that was sure to induce a sugar coma. Once Quinn was finished, she put the bowls of ice cream on a tray and took them into the den where she placed them on the table. Santana followed behind her and jumped on the couch. Quinn handed her the bowl and got one for herself. She sat down next to the girl and grabbed the remote pressing play.

They spent the rest of the time in silence as they watched the movie and ate their ice cream. Santana finished her dessert and cuddled up next to Quinn, laying her head in her lap. Quinn put her bowl on the side table and started running her fingers through Santana's hair. She knew that it calmed the little girl and made it easier for her to fall asleep. Right on cue she looked down and saw that Santana was indeed asleep. She turned off the movie and cradled Santana in her arms as she stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

Quinn took her upstairs to her room and tucked her into her bed. She placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead, as she did so, she heard Santana give a little sigh of contentment. Quinn turned off the lamp and walked towards the door, giving one more look at the sleeping girl her bed. Santana was a devil, but when she slept she looked like an angel.

"I love you, Quinnie," Santana mumbled sleepily.

Quinn smiled and replied: "I love you too, Santana. Good night." She cracked the door a little and made her way back downstairs to clean up the mess that was made. Quinn went back into the den and settled down on the couch and flipped to MTV, she was close to falling asleep when she heard a scream and Santana calling her name.

"Quinnie, Quinnie, help me, help me!" Santana screamed into the dark room.

She could hear the terror in Santana's voice. Quinn ran up the stairs taking two at a time until she reached Santana's room. She opened the door and saw Santana sitting up with her knees to her chest. The little girl was visibly shaken; Quinn made her way to the bed and gathered the scared child in her arms trying to soothe her.

"It's okay Santana, I'm here, I'm here. Did you have a dream?" She whispered softly into the little girl's hair.

Santana held on to Quinn for dear life, like she was going to lose her, "T-the monsters were going to try and eat me. They wanted to take me away from mami and papi. Please don't let them take me away Quinnie. Please?" The little girl pleaded softly.

Quinn kissed the top of Santana's head and held her close. "No monsters are going to take you away, not if I have something to do with it. Your mommy and daddy will fight those monsters because you're their princess." She tried her best to reassure the girl, her heart broke because she could hear how scared she was.

Santana visibly calmed. "C-can you stay in here with me? I don't want to be by myself." A small sniffle followed.

Quinn smiled. "I will stay with you until you fall asleep. Now get some sleep, or your parents won't let me watch you anymore," she told her gently.

Santana didn't have to be told twice. She snuggled up closer to Quinn and drifted off to sleep. There weren't any more monsters in her dream because Quinn was there to take them away. Sleep overcame the teenager as well and she fell asleep, never letting go of the girl next to her.

When the Lopez's came home, they found Quinn and Santana curled up in the bed together. They didn't have the heart to wake them up, so Mirabel put a blanket over Quinn and tip toed out of the room. He followed behind her, but not before he took a picture of the two girls sleeping together, he was going to send a copy of it to Judy. They had to admit that having Quinn as a baby sitter had been a God send, it seemed that no one had been able to tame their wild child. She was just what they all needed.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and also followed. I was kind of hesitant to re-post this again, but I did it anyways. It means so much to me. Until next time my lovelies-XOXO~NR ;-)_


	3. Breakfast with Santana

Quinn woke up to the sun shining bright through the window, she was aware of two things, she wasn't in her own bed and Santana was missing. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear her cloudy vision; she didn't mean to fall asleep in the girl's bed, but I guess she couldn't help herself. Quinn pulled the covers off and stood up to stretch, it felt good, there was a clock on Santana's nightstand that read 7:30. Quinn dashed out of Santana's room and into the guest bathroom where she kept her toiletries in case she stayed the night. Sue had mandatory practice on Saturday's at nine; if you're late she will have you run laps until you puke or pass out. Once she was presentable she made her way downstairs where she could hear Santana talk about their night. Quinn walked into the kitchen to see the table laid out with different dishes for breakfast. One thing she could say is that at the Lopez house they fix a lot of food for an army, but they always send you home with something. Quinn took in the scene in front of her Santana trying to pour juice into the glasses, only to stop when she was spotted.

"Quinnie! You're up!" She squealed and hugged Quinn around the waist, "I was waiting for you to wake up. Thank you for staying with me last night." Santana let go of Quinn and led her to the table.

"Good morning Quinn. How did you sleep?" Mirabel asked the girl that she considered a second daughter to her. She also knew that Santana was a very wild sleeper, the little girl could end up falling asleep one way, but somehow she ends up in all different positions.

Quinn sat down at the table next to, "I slept like a baby, even though I had no intentions of falling asleep in the bed with Santana." She answered; she was surprised that Santana wasn't all over the bed or her.

Xavier chuckled, "That's usually how it is. Sometimes it's a lot easier sleeping in her bed, than having her wake up in the middle of the night and get in the bed with you." He teased his daughter who was completely oblivious, since she was stuffing her face full of pancakes and bacon.

Quinn put some food on her plate and began eating, she loved eating with the family of three, and it was always entertaining and full of laughter. Something that was different from her house, with her mom working a lot it's usually just her, and occasionally she would go over to her dad's house and have a so called family dinner with him and his new wife and her two kids. She had to put on a facade like she was flawless.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" Maribel asked Quinn between bites of food. She knew that Quinn's home life was kind of lonely with Judy working, and her father no longer being there with them. Judy was very appreciative that they gave Quinn something to do in her spare time, and they were happy just to have her. She could tame the wild child that is Santana.

Quinn took a sip of her juice before answering, "I have cheer practice today and then I'm hanging out with Amber and a few other girls."

Santana perked up at what Quinn said, she likes going to cheer practice with Quinn. Even though the coach is crazy, they still let her workout with them and practice with the team. Coach Sue told her that she would be their junior Cheerio, kind of like their mascot, but she hadn't had the chance to participate in a football game yet.

"Can I go to cheer practice with Quinnie this morning? I will be extra good today." Santana asked excitedly.

Xavier shook his head, "You can't go to practice with Quinn today, remember you have a play date with Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel." He reminded his daughter.

Santana scoffed, "I can play with them another time. I really want to go with Quinnie to practice, it's so much fun." She gave her parents the puppy dog eyes, hoping that it would work like it usually does.

"The answer is no Santana. You can go another time, besides Quinn is going out with her friends after. I think your friends will be disappointed if you miss out on your play date, I know you look forward to them." Mirabel tried to reason with her daughter, but it was a losing battle.

"Santana, you can come to the next practice, we love having you there. Today will be Sue yelling at us and having us run laps, we aren't working on any cheers, besides I think you would have a lot of fun with Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel. You wouldn't want to disappoint them do you?" Quinn tried to reason with the girl.

Santana shook her head, "No, I don't want to disappoint them, but can we all come with you today? We'll be good I promise." She tried to reason with Quinn as well as her parents.

Quinn knew she had to stand firm even if it meant making Santana mad. Her heart broke for the girl sitting beside her, but she knew that she needed to be around her friends. "Not this time Santana, but I will tell you what, if your friends are still here after I come back I will hang out with all of you."

Santana thought about Quinn's offer for a little bit, much to her parents delight. They sent a silent thanks to the teenager; she prevented a full blown melt down which would have resulted in Santana being sent to her room.

"Fine." Santana replied dejectedly, she really wanted to spend time with Quinn and her friends, they were so cool. Plus it would give her time with Quinn even if Kurt and Mercedes would be there.

Breakfast went off without any major meltdowns from Santana, which was a real blessing considering how the little girl could act like a brat when she wanted to. Quinn helped clean up the kitchen and said her good-byes to everyone as she left the house to get ready for cheer practice. She tried to ignore the disappointed look on Santana's face as she left. She knew Santana wasn't happy at all, but she also knew that Santana would have to learn that she can't always get what she wants.

Santana watched as Quinn left the house, she tried to be a big girl, but it was kind of hard especially since the person she loved more than ice cream had left her. She really hoped that Quinn would come back after she finished hanging with her friends, but she hoped Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel would be gone. When it came to Quinn Santana didn't want to share at all.

"Come on Santana, it's time for you to get ready, your friends will be here in a few minutes. Besides your father and I are taking you guys somewhere special today." Mirabel coaxed her daughter from the window.

"Where are you going to take us? Are we going to the zoo?" Santana perked up, all thoughts of Quinn leaving had gone out the window.

Mirabel smiled, "It's a surprise, now if you don't get upstairs and get dressed then you won't be able to go. I will just take your friends." She gave her daughter a playful swat on the bottom.

Santana didn't have to be told twice before she ran upstairs to get ready for her play date. She wanted to look nice for wherever her parents were taking her and her friends. The thought of Rachel Berry coming along couldn't ruin her mood. She quickly got dressed did her hair and made sure her teeth was brushed and her face washed. Santana made it downstairs in time to hear the doorbell ring and saw Rachel and her fathers standing at the door. She just hoped that Quinn would come over after she finishes hanging with her friends, only Quinn could probably keep her from killing Rachel.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, favorited and is following this story_. _This chapter is a filler chapter between two and three, that's why it may seem unfamiliar. I thought that I should add a little transition so we can get a better understanding of Quinn and little Santana's relationship, and how Santana's parents view it. Until next time my lovelies.-XOXOX)-NR :-)_


	4. Santana's First Heartbreak

Santana was five days shy of her ninth birthday when she experienced her first heartbreak. Santana and her father were getting ready to go to the McKinley homecoming game. Xavier was into football, but not Santana she just wanted to see her Quinn cheer. It was because of Quinn that Santana had her mind set on becoming a Cheerio when she entered high school. She looked herself over in the mirror admiring her outfit, a pair of dark blue jeans, a white sweater, with a pair of blue and white Nikes; she wanted to make sure she looked her best for Quinn as well as the other cheerleaders. Xavier knocked on the door and entered Santana's room and tried not to laugh as he saw his little girl preening in the mirror.

"You ready to go baby girl? I want to make sure that we have good seats." Xavier's voice floated through the room startling Santana. She had no idea that her father had entered her room, he should have made noise.

Santana turned around and gave her dad a little smile, "How do I look daddy? Do you think Quinn will like my outfit?" She modeled for her outfit for her father; she had to make sure he approved of what she had on. Santana knew her father was easy to please; it was her mother she had to get approval from.

Xavier watched as his daughter modeled and gave her a bright smile, "You look good mija. I'm sure Quinn will love your outfit. Now let's get ready to go, we don't want to be late." He reached for Santana's hand, which she gladly accepted and started pulling him down the stairs and towards the door.

"Slow down you're going to pull my arm out of the socket", he scolded her lightly. Xavier knew that his daughter was strong, but he didn't realize how strong she really was. He also knew that Santana didn't care less about football, but she wanted to go to the games because of Quinn.

Santana came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, "Sorry daddy, I just really want to go so I can see Quinn before the game. I want to wish her good luck." She gave her dad a sheepish smile, trying not to bounce from one foot to the other.

Xavier opened the hall closet and pulled out two coats, one for him and one for Santana, "What's with all the excitement? I'm sure we will have plenty of time to see Quinn before the game, and I am sure, that you will see her after the game too." He reminded his daughter as he put on his coat.

Santana pulled her jacket on and smoothed her dark hair out. "Daddy, I told you Quinn's awesome, she's smart and beautiful. Not only that, she is on the Cheerios! Do you know that it takes a special person to be on that squad? I hope I get to be on the team one day."

Xavier couldn't help but smile at his daughter; they knew they made the right decision hiring Quinn as their baby sitter. Santana was right, Quinn is responsible, smart, driven, and she is an all-around positive influence on Santana.

Mirabel entered the hallway from the kitchen, to see her husband and daughter off. She wasn't really into football, so she let Santana and Xavier have that moment together. He was so busy with work that sometimes he didn't have the chance to spend time with her.

"Someone has been listening to a certain baby sitter," Natalia teased her daughter, causing Santana to blush.

"I'm supposed to, aren't I?" Santana replied, giving her mother a cheeky smile, "Now come on, I don't want to be late." Santana opened the door and ran out to the car.

"I better not keep her waiting. We'll see you when we get back." Xavier kissed his wife.

"Please make sure she does not hear anymore bad words, it took a while to break her habit of using the word 'fuck'," she reminded him.

Xavier laughed. "I will try, but you know how passionate some people are about football." He turned and walked out the door where he was met with a very furious child.

He opened the door for Santana and waited for her to buckle up her seat belt before getting in himself. They didn't exchange any words when he started the SUV and made the trek to McKinley High. The ride to the school was quiet except for light jazz that was playing in the background. Santana couldn't help but hum along to the soothing sounds. Xavier pulled the SUV into the parking lot and turned it off. Santana unbuckled her seat belt with lightening speed. She was getting ready to see her Quinn. As soon as they got out the car Santana spotted Quinn talking to a football player. They were awfully close and he had his hand around her waist. She turned to her dad and pointed in Quinn's direction. He just nodded and she took off running with him not being too far behind.

Santana ran as fast as her little legs could take her. "Quinnie!" She yelled in excitement. This caused Quinn to turn around and push the blonde boy away from her. Santana couldn't help but smile.

"Hey munchkin! How's my favorite girl?" She greeted Santana while giving her a big hug.

Santana felt the butterflies in her stomach as she heard 'favorite girl'. "I'm good! I missed you though," she told her sweetly.

Quinn blushed. "You saw me yesterday," the cheerleader reminded her.

"That's still too long ago," Santana replied looking at the blonde boy with fish lips standing next to her Quinn. "Who is that?" Santana pointed to the boy.

Quinn turned and looked at him motioning him to come closer. "This is my friend Sam. He plays quarterback for the team," she explained.

Santana eyed him up and down disapprovingly. Sam bent down to Santana's height and looked at her. "You must be the infamous Santana that Quinn keeps going on about. I thought you were a baby, but looking at you I know you are a beautiful girl," he told her.

She crossed her arms and looked at Quinn, then at her father who was silently urging her to say something. "Thank you," Santana said a little too sweetly. "I know all of Quinn's friends, but she has never mentioned you before," she told him bluntly.

Sam chuckled a little bit. "Well, that's because I am new here and I'm just starting to get to know her." He answered nicely.

Santana rolled her eyes and let out a small breath. "She is _my_ Quinnie, don't get in the way," she told him making sure to put the emphasis on _my_.

Xavier and Quinn were getting a little uncomfortable at the exchange. They knew that Santana could be possessive, but not like this. He father decided to step in before anything else could be said.

"Santana, why don't we go and find good seats, before they are all taken. I'm sure you want to watch the cheerleaders perform," he reminded his daughter.

Quinn smiled, "We have something special prepared tonight, you're my V.I.P. for the night." She tapped Santana's nose lightly.

Santana blushed and bit her lip before replying, "Okay. Come on, daddy, let's go. I'll see you in a little bit, Quinn." She turned to walk with her father.

Sam called Santana causing her to turn around. "It was nice meeting you Santana, hopefully we will see more of each other," he told her.

Santana smirked. "I'm sure you will, Trouty Mouth." With that, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and continued walking with her father, who gave her a strong scolding.

Sam turned back to Quinn. "So that is Santana? For a little girl she sure is scary," he laughed.

Quinn laughed lightly. "You just have to get to know her, she is a real sweetheart." She kissed his cheek.

Sam blushed, "I don't know, especially since you are _her_ Quinn," he reminded her. "Come on; let's go to the field before Coach wonders where we are." He reached for Quinn's hand and led her from the parking lot to the field.

Santana and her father sat on the bleachers close to where the cheerleaders were. She waved at a couple of them and they waved back at her. The girls on the squad knew who Santana was because of the times Quinn would bring her to practice with her when Santana's parents were working. She became a mini honorable Cheerio. Santana would stretch and practice cheers with them. Amber, the co-captain, always told the girl she has what it takes to be a cheerleader.

Xavier watched as his daughter interacted with a few of the girls on the squad, he chuckled and shook his head. The game started but Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of Quinn, the way her ponytail bounced up and down as she jumped and moved a certain way. She was quite mesmerized by what she saw; there was no other girl as pretty as Quinn. The whistle blew marking the end of the first quarter and Amber made her way over to Santana and her father. After Amber had talked to her father she reached her hand out for Santana.

"Come on, kiddo! You are about to make your Cheerio debut," Amber said cheerily.

Santana's eyes went wide. "No way! No way!" She looked over at her father.

He just nodded. "Go on, baby girl, its okay."

Santana let out a squeal of delight and grabbed Amber's hand. She followed her out of the stand. Santana made her way into the Cheerios locker room where she came face to face with one Sue Sylvester. She held on to Amber's hand for dear life, the lady scared her and gave her nightmares for days.

Sue looked at her and smirked. "So you think you have what it takes to be a junior Cheerio? Not everyone is Cheerio material, but Quinn says that you are good. I tend to agree with her, you will make an excellent addition to the team, when you get older. Go get the uniform and don't disappoint." She blew her whistle, causing everyone to flinch.

Santana let out a sigh of relief. "She is scary. Like Cruella DeVille scary."

Amber just chuckled.

Quinn came over and took over for Amber. She helped Santana get ready in her mini Cheerios uniform. Once she was dressed and her hair was in the required pony tail, she turned around and looked at Quinn.

"What do you think? Do I make this look good?" she asked shyly.

Quinn looked down at her and grinned. "You never looked better," she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

This little gesture caused Santana's heart to beat three times as fast, it was the best feeling in the world for her nine year old self. Little did she know that heartbreak would follow shortly.

They exited the locker room and made their way out to the sidelines. Santana felt a little out of place because she was so short and everyone else was so tall. She looked over to the stands to where her father was sitting. He gave her a big smile and a wave. Santana waved back at him and turned around looking at the field. It was time for them to perform and she was nervous, her stomach felt like she was about throw up. Quinn squeezed her hand and gave her a smile, which made Santana feel better.

They started cheering and got into formation when the dance routine started. The smallest Cheerio was dancing in the front line along with them causing a chorus of awes in the stands. They finished the routine with a basic pyramid stunt with Santana in the front posing. The crowd went wild and Santana was swept up in a series of hugs.

They left the field and she stood on the sidelines. Her father took out his camera and took a picture of Quinn and his daughter together.

Santana was sitting on Quinn's lap with her head resting on her shoulder and Quinn had her arms around the girl's waist. It was the best feeling in the world.

The game was over and McKinley won. The football players and cheerleaders celebrated and cheered. She wanted to hug Quinn, but she saw her locking lips with Trouty Mouth. Santana felt a pain in her chest and her eyes starting to water; Quinn, _her_ Quinn was kissing someone else. Her dad came up behind her and told her it was time for them to go. After what seemed like an eternity Quinn made her way over to the little family and she tried to hug Santana, but Santana pulled away and turned to her dad.

"Daddy, I want to go home now!" she said in a small voice.

He picked her up and looked at her in concern. "What's the matter princess?" he asked, concerned.

Santana didn't say anything except for: "I want to go home, please, daddy." she said into his jacket.

Quinn was confused – she was having fun less than ten minutes ago. "I'll bring her clothes by tomorrow."

Xavier smiled at Quinn. "That's fine, good game tonight and thank you for doing this for Santana. I'm sure she will never forget it." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Quinn touched Santana's leg softly. "Hey munchkin, I'll see you tomorrow okay? We're going to the fair remember?"

Santana didn't say anything. She kept her face buried in her father's coat. They exchanged goodbyes. Xavier carried his daughter to the SUV and buckled her in. She didn't say a word; her face was a mask of sadness. Without any words he closed the door, got in the driver's seat and started the car. The drive back to the house was silent but he could hear a couple of sniffles coming from his daughter in the back. The duo made their way back to the house where they were greeted by her mother. She greeted her daughter, but Santana just went upstairs to her room closing the door behind her.

She didn't understand why Quinn was kissing that boy, it was gross and boys have cooties. She undressed out of her uniform and put her pajamas on. Santana sat at her vanity and took her hair down from the tight pony tail, combing her hair out like she normally did before she went to bed. She sat down on the built in seat that was in front of her window. She looked across the street at Quinn's house where she saw her and Trouty Mouth talking. With a sigh she climbed on her bed and cried, her heart breaking because Quinn didn't love her the way that she loved Quinn.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, followed, and added this story to their favorites. I know I have been taking a long time to update, but real life caught up to me and is kicking my butt. I know this chapter is different than before, I wanted to expand on it a little, just to give a little more insight into Santana's little mind. Until next time my lovelies~xoxo-NR :)_


	5. Santana and Quinn's Day Out

The Saturday morning sun was shining through the windows, causing Santana to stir. She really didn't feel like getting up, but she was spending the day with Quinn, they were doing to hang out and then go to the fair. Usually she was excited to spend time with Quinn, but at this moment, she wasn't so excited. Maybe it had to do with the fact that her Quinn kissed that boy with the lips. Santana did not like him one bit, but she needed to find a way to get rid of him, that way Quinn would be all hers again. She got out of bed and started to make it up, a knock on the door startled her, but she smiled when she saw her dad's head peep though.

"Boo!" He yelled out causing his little girl to jump back. He opened up the door completely and walked in. Santana threw a pillow at her father, "Daddy!" She squealed, "Don't do that. You could have given me a heart attack." She told him in a serious tone.

Xavier picked up the pillow and made his way over to Santana. "Well, baby girl, I was under orders from your mother, to see if you're awake. You know since Quinn will be here in a little bit to pick you up." He reminded her, as he placed the pillow on her bed.

Santana smiled, "I know daddy. I can't wait!" She said enthusiastically, a quick change from a little while ago. Her father smiled at her, "Yep, so that means you need to get dressed and meet your mom and I downstairs for breakfast, mommy made your favorite."

"French toast, bacon and hash browns?" Santana asked, hopping from foot to foot. She loved her food especially French toast and bacon.

Her father nodded, "That would be correct, she saw how sad you were when you came home last night. So she decided to fix your favorite breakfast to try and cheer you up. Also, you can tell her about your experience last night. You can tell it better than I ever could." He tapped her on the nose lightly, before kissing her forehead.

Santana blushed, "Let me get dressed and I will be down there in a flash! Don't start eating without me." She watched as her father left the room before finishing making up her bed and getting her clothes out for the day. Santana walked over to her massive walk in closet and started looking for outfits.

It was fall so she had to dress for the weather. She looked through every piece of clothing in her closet until she came across her favorite outfit – a pair of denim overalls and her "Girl Power" shirt. Santana turned off the light and exited the closet, laying her clothes out on the bed. She walked over to her shoe hanger on the back of her bedroom door and picked out a pair of black Reebok Classics. Santana went about her morning routine and made her way downstairs to have breakfast with her parents.

Santana made her way to the table where her parents were already seated, and sat down, in the chair closest to her mother.

"Look who decides to bless us with her presence," Mirabel teased her daughter.

The little girl gave her mother an incredulous look, "I have to look good don't I?" She replied, with a little sass in her voice, before digging into the food that was before her.

Mirabel just shook her head, she was all too aware when it comes to Santana and her sass, normally she would get on her about it, but she would let it slide this time. "Tell me about last night? How did it go?" Mirabel asked her daughter as she sipped her coffee. She didn't get a chance to ask her daughter last night.

Santana swallowed the little bit of food that was in her mouth. "It was great! I got to dance and cheer with Quinn and the Cheerios. It was scary and exciting all at the same time, the butterflies in my stomach were all over the place. It was fun, though," she trailed off lightly.

Mirabel couldn't help but smile at her daughter's happiness, "I bet Quinn was happy to have you out there. I'm sure she thought you looked adorable in your uniform."

Santana didn't say anything, she just continued eating as her parents were chatting about their day and plans for today. She was glad that her mom didn't say anything more about Quinn. Hopefully today would be a lot better than yesterday. They finished breakfast and Xavier kissed his two girls before heading off to the hospital for his morning rounds, leaving Santana alone with her mother.

Now that they were alone Mirabel decided to use this time to find out what was wrong with her daughter. She was a little confused as to why she left the house happy, only to come back sad. "Santana? What was wrong last night when you came home?" Mirabel asked her daughter as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

Santana sighed softly. "I saw Quinn kissing a boy yesterday with a gigantic mouth. It looked like he was trying to suck her face off," she replied. "He is not supposed to get her kisses they are for me," Santana pouted. She really did not like sharing Quinn's kisses with anyone, if it was up to her, Quinn would only kiss her.

Mirabel looked at her daughter sympathetically. "Quinn is a big girl and she has a boyfriend. When you get older you will have one too. You can't keep Quinn to yourself, you have to share her," she explained in a way that she hoped her daughter could understand. She was all too aware of how possessive her little girl was when it came to Quinn.

"Boys are gross and they have cooties, I'm not ever kissing boys," Santana protested, making a face. "Besides, they aren't Quinn," she added.

Mirabel was about to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell. Santana got up from the table and made a beeline towards the door, her mom not too far behind her. Santana opened the door and there was Quinn, standing there in a pair of jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and a small jacket on top. Santana thought she looked very pretty. In her hand, she was holding a bag with Santana's clothes in it. Her dad must have forgotten about them last night, she didn't care and ran into Quinn's arms, hugging her for dear life.

"Hi, Quinn, it's good to see you," Mirabel greeted the teenager. "Santana let Quinn go so she can at least come inside for a little bit," she scolded her daughter lightly.

"Hi, mom. It's okay, I missed my Santana hugs since I didn't get one last night." She looked down. Santana broke the hug and stepped back, allowing Quinn entrance into the house. The butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach again. She listened as her mom and Quinn were talking about their plans for the day and the game last night. Finally, after what seemed like a century in Santana time, Quinn addressed her, "Hey, munchkin."

Santana smiled shyly. "Hi, Quinnie." The butterflies increased tenfold, it was something about her hazel eyes. Quinn smiled. "Are you ready for a day of fun and excitement?" she really hoped that Santana was in a much better mood than last night.

Santana nodded happily. "I get to spend my Saturday with you." Santana replied, her eyes full of mischief.

Mirabel just shook her head. "Santana, go upstairs and get your coat and your scarf, it's going to be cold later on today. I don't want you to catch a cold," she reminded her daughter. "Okay," Santana answered. She took off, running upstairs to get everything she needed. "No running up the stairs." She called after her child.

"Here are Santana's clothes from last night. She left them in the locker room." Quinn handed the bag over to the woman that she considered as a second mother to her.

Mirabel took the bag and put it next to a table that was in the front entryway. "That's very sweet of you, Quinn. I want to thank you for allowing Santana to cheer with the squad last night. You don't know how much it means to her - she would always go on and on about practicing with you guys."

Quinn smiled. "I love taking her with me and the girls love having her there. Coach Sylvester likes having her there too, even if she won't admit it. I think she will have what it takes to be a Cheerio when she gets into high school," Quinn replied.

"Xavier told me that there is a new guy in your life, what's his name?" Mirabel asked teasingly.

Quinn blushed, "His name is Sam and he is the quarterback for the football team. He is cute, but kind of a dork as well; he is a good guy, though. Santana didn't take too much of a liking to him," Quinn answered. Actually, Santana didn't like any guys she went out with.

Mirabel couldn't help but laugh. "Hasn't Santana always been like that? She's never liked any of your boyfriends. I have a gut feeling that Santana might have a little crush on you." She whispered as if it was a secret.

Quinn laughed. "Does she now?" She was a little surprised about Santana possibly having a crush on her.

Mirabel smiled, trying not to laugh at how oblivious Quinn was in regards to, Santana having a crush on her. "Yes, I'm surprised you haven't picked up on it, she's not very subtle about it." She decided to change the subject as she heard her daughter coming down the stairs. "What do you have planned for the day?"

"Well, I plan on taking Santana to the mall, possibly the movies, we're going to get some lunch, and then off to the fair we go." She answered, but she knew with Santana plans may change.

Mirabel just shook her head. "You are going to spoil that little girl rotten. I don't know what I'm going to do when you graduate and go off to college next year."

Quinn wanted to answer, but Santana had already made her appearance (her timing was impeccable). She saw that the little girl already had her scarf and coat on, Santana was ready to go.

"I'm ready now." She hopped off the last step. Quinn and Natalia laughed together. This caused Santana to look between the both of them in confusion. She wanted to know why they were laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked, scowling.

"Nothing," Mirabel smiled. "But don't let me hold the two of you up, go on so you can spend the day together," she said, nearly pushing them out of the door, but then she stopped. "Santana aren't you forgetting something?" She asked her daughter.

Santana thought for a minute, "I have my coat and scarf, and Quinn. I have everything I need." She answered with a smile.

"Where are my hugs and kisses little lady?" Mirabel asked her daughter; before anyone of them left the house they would always get a hug and kiss, because you never know if that's the last time you will see them again.

"Sorry mami, I forgot." She ran over to her mom and gave her a big hug and lots of kisses. She couldn't believe she forgot Lopez rule number one.

Quinn watched the scene unfold in front of her; she was quite surprised at how affectionate and loving the little family was. She didn't have that a lot with her parents when she was growing up, her father had a thing for appearances, and being drunk.

Mirabel looked at Quinn after she let Santana go, "Don't think you will get off that easy either. You know the rules too, get over here."

Quinn walked over to the older Lopez and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Once all the mushiness was over Quinn and Santana exchanged "I love you's" with her mom and made their way out to the car. That is one thing that Quinn's dad got right, giving her a car for her birthday, it saved a lot of trouble of taking her moms. Quinn opened the door for Santana and made sure she was buckled up, before closing the door, she didn't want to get a ticket and most importantly she didn't want anything to happen to Santana. Quinn made her way over to her side of the car and got in, making sure to put on her seatbelt, before starting the car.

"Ready to have some fun?" she asked the girl through her rear view mirror.

Santana gave her a huge smile. "Of course I am." She was happy because it was just her and Quinn, she didn't have to worry about any boys getting in her way. They made their way to the mall. The conversation was light. They sung along to songs on the radio and shared jokes. These were the moments that Santana loved. All thoughts of trouty mouth were out of her head, she was happy again. Santana had her Quinn back; at least that is what she thought.

"We're here," Quinn announced as she pulled into the parking lot of the mall. She turned the car off and got out opening Santana's door. Santana unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the car, grabbing Quinn's hand. Quinn closed the door, locked the car and led them across the mall's parking lot.

"What movie do you want to see today?" Quinn asked, looking down at Santana. Today was all about her and she wanted to make sure that the little girl she held so dear had fun.

Santana smiled and shrugged. "I don't know a movie that doesn't have talking animals, or Prince Charming. Those are so yesterday," she replied. She had enough Disney movies, and movies with talking animals to last her a lifetime.

Quinn laughed. "Okay, no Prince Charming or talking animals – check." They continued walking through the mall. Quinn stopped when she heard her name being called. They both turned around and saw Amber walking towards them. She had Rachel with her, and she heard Santana let out a groan of frustration. She never understood why Santana disliked the girl so much.

"Hey Quinn, hi Santana." Amber greeted them cheerfully.

Santana smiled; she really liked Amber. "Hi, Amber. Hi Rachel" she replied, wasting no time.

"Hi Tana, I didn't know that you and Quinn were going to be here today." Rachel answered in her usual long winded way. Santana never understood why Rachel talked the way that she did, it was quite annoying.

"Today is my special day with Quinn, and we do whatever I want, as long as it's in reason. What are you doing here with Amber?" She asked.

Rachel beamed, "Today is my special day with Amber too. My dad's had wanted to set up another play date with you, but your mommy said you had plans for the day, so Amber decided to take me out." She answered sweetly.

Santana looked over and saw that Amber and Quinn were in a conversation of their own. She was curious as to what they were talking about, anything was better than having to talk to Rachel.

"How do you know Amber?" Santana asked her annoying little counterpart.

"Amber is my cousin on my daddy's side, she is really nice, and takes me places. I'm like a little sister to her since she is the only child, like me."

Santana had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, there was nothing wrong with being the only child, and you get all the attention and spoiled. You didn't have to share your toys or get picked on by a brother or a sister. Being and only child was awesome. The little girl couldn't hide her delight once Amber and Quinn had finished talking and said their good-byes; they were taking her time away with Quinn.

Quinn held out her hand for Santana to take, "Ready to go munchkin?" She asked as the girl took her hand.

"Yes, I've been ready to go." She replied as she put her hand in Quinn's and started walking. Santana held onto Quinn's hand tightly, there were a lot of people in the mall, and she didn't want to get lost. Santana didn't mind that Quinn was squeezing her hand tightly; it gave her a reason to touch Quinn. They stopped in front of the theater and looked at the movies that were playing. Santana didn't see anything that caught her attention and neither did Quinn, so they opted to walk through the mall and window shop.

"Quinnie?" Santana asked as they walked past the Build-A-Bear Workshop. She wanted to ask her about Sam.

"What is it, munchkin?" Quinn answered. She could hear a little bit of sadness in her voice and it concerned her a little bit.

Santana stopped and looked at her. "Why were you and fis-Sam kissing?" she asked.

Quinn spotted a bench and led Santana to it, she knew this question was going to pop up, she just hadn't known when. Santana sat down first and then Quinn sat down next to her, still holding her hand. "It's what two people do when they like each other. Sam is my boyfriend and that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, when they are older of course," she replied. She didn't want to give Santana the idea that is was alright to go around and kiss boys.

Santana looked at her. "Do you love him?" It was a simple question that she wanted to know the answer to. She sees her mom and dad kiss each other all the time, they say it's because they love each other so much.

Quinn tried not to smile. "I don't know, Santana. It's too soon to say whether I love him or not, we just started dating, but maybe in time I will." She was wondering where all of this was coming from. Santana was never like this before; at least, she didn't think she was.

Santana smiled. "So you don't love him more than me?" she asked hopefully.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I don't love him more than you. You're my number one girl and always will be. No one will take your place," she told her honestly. Santana hugged Quinn. "I'm glad because I love you too! Now I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat?" Santana asked.

Quinn poked Santana in the side causing the girl to laugh. "Yes, we can go get some lunch. What do you think about having pizza? I know it's someone's favorite."

Santana let go of Quinn and jumped up. "I like pizza," she said happily. Quinn got up and she and Santana began their trek to the little pizza place that was in the mall. For Santana, this was turning out to be the best day ever.

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited (is that even a word?), and followed. I made some slight changes to this chapter. For those of you who are familiar, I took out the mini!Rachel and mini!Santana fight scene, since I already established that they had play dates. I fleshed out this chapter a little more as well, so it would flow. Until next time my lovelies-xoxo-NR :-)**_


	6. Santana and Quinn at the Fair

A pizza, a couple of outfits and a Build-A-Bear later, the two girls had left the mall and were on their way to the fair. Santana was giddy with excitement; not only was she going to the fair, but she was going with Quinn. In her mind, she was going over all the rides that they could ride together and how much fun they could have. The car ride wasn't that long and before Santana knew what was going on, they were in the fairground parking lot. She was so excited, but remembered that she couldn't get out because Quinn had locked her in. Quinn took pity on the little girl and let her out of the car. Santana hopped out of the car and immediately reached for her caretaker's soft hand.

"Ready to go, munchkin?" Quinn asked, looking at the girl. Santana smiled. "Yes! I want to ride the rides and play games and stuff," Santana answered. "Wait, my coat," she reminded Quinn. Quinn unlocked the door and Santana reached in the back grabbing her coat. It was getting colder and the last thing she wanted was to be ill. Quinn popped the trunk open and pulled out her coat as well, put it on and locked her car. She took Santana's hand and they walked to the entrance of the fair. Quinn paid the entry fee and led Santana into the fairgrounds. They stopped as Santana took in the sight of everything. She was literally in heaven, a very, very fun heaven. The smell of cotton candy, and different confections assaulted her senses, she regrets having that pizza, well almost.

"What do you want to do first? Do you want to walk around to see what rides they have?" Quinn asked her. Santana smiled she didn't care what they did as long as she was with Quinn, "We can walk around and see what rides they have. I might not be tall enough to ride most of them, though," she replied.

Quinn gave her a warm smile. "We will make the most of it. Now, let's go before it gets too crowded over here." They walked away from the entrance and walked down the midway, where they had all the games and stuff. The guys kept yelling, trying to get people to come over and play the games so they could win their prizes. From the midway, they made their way over to where all the rides were. Santana had a hard time deciding what she wanted to ride on.

"Oh, I want to get on the Spider!" Santana shouted, pointing at the black ride that looked like a spider. Quinn quirked her eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to get on that, munchkin? It looks like it goes high," she asked.

Santana nodded. "I went on it with my daddy when we went to the state fair, it was so much fun. Please, Quinnie, can we?" she pouted. No one can say know to the Santana pout, it got her out of trouble, and gets her whatever she wants.

Quinn couldn't resist the Santana Lopez pout; it was effective and just too cute. She didn't resist and they made their way over to the ride. The guy greeted them and allowed them entrance.

Quinn got in first, followed by Santana. They were locked in and moved to allow other people to get on. The ride was fully loaded, and it began moving, slowly at first but then it went higher and faster. Santana was squealing with delight and Quinn was laughing and squealing as the ride went around and around. It was actually fun, but she could do without being pressed into the hinges of the ride door.

After what seemed like forever, the ride finally stopped, allowing them to get off. Quinn was a little dizzy, but Santana wasn't bothered by anything. it began moving, slowly at first but then it went higher and faster. Santana was squealing with delight and Quinn was laughing and squealing as the ride went around and around. It was actually fun, but she could do without being pressed into the hinges of the ride door. After what seemed like forever, the ride finally stopped, allowing them to get off. Quinn was a little dizzy, but Santana wasn't bothered by anything.

Santana was bursting at the seams with energy, "That was so much fun, Quinn. Wasn't it?" Santana asked as they exited the ride. Quinn nodded. "It sure was munchkin. What do you want to get on next?" She asked, hoping that Santana wanted to get on a ride, that wasn't so fast moving.

Santana looked thoughtful, "I don't know Quinnie, maybe if we walk around some more it will come to mind." She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into the back of an unknown person. "Oops, excuse me mister." She said sweetly as the guy turned around.

"It's alright, Santana," he told her and then his eyes traveled to his girlfriend. "Hey, Quinn didn't expect to see you here." Santana's smile faded, the last thing she wanted to do was see guppy lips here.

Quinn smiled. "I told you I was going to be bringing Santana here today." Santana did not like this one bit; her heart sank down to her stomach. This was supposed to be her day with Quinn, but that boy had to ruin it.

Sam was a little flustered, "Oh, I know, I just didn't think I was going to run into you here at this ride or anywhere for that matter," he explained. Quinn nodded. "I get what you mean. Are you here with anyone?" she asked casually.

Sam looked from Quinn to Santana and back to Quinn. "I'm here with my parents and my little brother and sister. Doing the whole family thing," he answered. Santana rolled her eyes and looked up at Quinn in annoyance, but Quinn was too busy making goo goo eyes at Sam. This made her sad; she was supposed to have all of her attention.

"Why don't you hang out with me and munchkin here for a little bit, you know, to give you a break from the family bonding," Quinn suggested. Santana's mood did a complete change and she started crying heavily. This broke Quinn and Sam out of their moment. Quinn knelt down to Santana's level and gave her a hug, "Hey, munchkin, what's wrong?" She asked clearly concerned, she didn't understand how Santana could go from being happy to sad, in five minutes.

"This is our time together!" Santana sobbed. "You're my Quinnie! He's ruining everything, why does he have to be here?" She managed to get out between sobs. Quinn rubbed Santana's back. "Santana, we are still having our time together, but this also gives you a chance to get to know him as well. To see how nice he really is," she tried to reason. Santana didn't reply. She was still softly sobbing in Quinn's neck as the older girl tried to calm her down with soothing words.

Sam was at a loss for words, he didn't know that being around Quinn, would make Santana so unhappy. The last thing he wanted to do was make the little girl cry and ruin their time together. "Santana is right; I shouldn't break up your girl time. We can hang out again some other time," Sam conceded.

Santana tried her best to contain her smile of victory she won this round. She let go of Quinn and saw the look of disappointment on her baby sitter's face. This was enough to give her a change of her, but it also gave her a chance to formulate a plan to make him go away for good.

She wiped the tears from her face and gave Sam a teary smile, "I'm sorry Sam you can hang out with me and Quinnie." She said a little too sweetly for Quinn's taste.

Quinn recognized that voice and excused her and Santana, taking her to the side while Sam went to go tell his parents what he was up to. Quinn knelt down in front of Santana and looked at her. This caused Santana to look away. "I know you Santana, no funny business. Sam is my boyfriend and I would like for you to be nice to him." She explained to her.

Santana gave a little smirk. "I'm not doing anything, Quinnie. I want to get to know Sam, even if he is a yucky boy." She wrinkled her nose up in disgust. Quinn laughed, "When you get older, boys won't seem so yucky. You'll see." She stood up when she saw Sam approaching them.

"My parents said it was alright. So what do you ladies want to do?" he asked holding his hand out for Santana to take. Santana reluctantly took his hand which was big and rough, a big difference from the softness of Quinn's. They began to walk.

"Well, this is Santana's day so whatever she wants to do is what we will do next," Quinn replied.

This caused Santana to grin like a Cheshire cat; Quinn had said the magic words. She thought for a minute. She looked around and came across a churro stand, it was perfect. "Quinn, can I have a churro? They're my favorite," Santana asked.

Sam looked at Quinn before responding, "I don't think that's such a good idea, since you are going to be riding all those rides. You don't want to get a tummy ache." Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "My stomach can handle it. I'm not a baby." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Quinn looked down at Santana, "I know you're not a baby, but you don't want to get sick and end the fun early. Let's play some games and ride a few more rides and then you can have your churro," she tried to reason with the little girl. Santana knew she wasn't going to get her way with this; she would have to come up with something else for the time being. Sometimes she hated it when Quinn was right – now she had to deal with froggy lips for a little while longer.

"Okay, I'll get my churro later," she said dejectedly as they continued walking towards the midway. There were so many games to play and so many different prizes to win. Santana wanted to play and win all the prizes. There were giant tigers, bears, Care Bears and pictures; it was like a toy wonderland to her. The trio stopped in front of the water balloon games. You had to shoot water into the clown's mouth to pop the balloon.

"Do you want to play?" Sam asked Santana. Santana looked at Quinn to see if it was okay. "Can I play, Quinnie? Can I?" she asked, jumping up and down.

Quinn laughed. "Go ahead, munchkin." She helped Santana onto the stool.

The guy came over and Sam paid him $1.00. Santana looked around and saw that there were three other people playing – there was no way she was going to let them win. When the music started, Santana sprayed the bull's eye in the clown's mouth while Quinn and Sam were cheering her on. She kept trying and trying until her balloon popped. The man declared her the winner and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Quinnie, I did it! I won, I won!" she screamed. Quinn laughed. "I know, munchkin! I am so proud of you!" She kissed her on the nose.

This made Santana smile, showing her adorable dimples. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again and she felt warm and fuzzy inside, but that went away when Sam touched her arm. He was trying to get her attention because the guy was talking to her.

"What prize would you like little lady?" the announcer asked her. He was quite taken with the little girl, she reminded him of his daughter. Santana looked thoughtful; she looked all over the prizes until her eyes rested on a white dog with black spots. He was cute and very big; it was as close to a dog as she was going to get since her mom was allergic to them.

"I want that dog over there." She pointed to the dog she was looking at.

"Good choice, I'm sure he would like going home with you." He gave her a wink and walked over to get the dog. Santana waited patiently as he went to retrieve the dog of her choice. She looked over to where Quinn and Sam were standing and she didn't like what she saw. Quinn and Sam were holding hands and Sam was whispering something in her ear. This caused Santana to see red. She didn't realize that the man was back.

He tapped her shoulder with the dog. "Here you go, little lady." Santana turned around and plastered a smile on her face. "Thank you very much. He's cute," she told the man.

He smiled at her. "Well, I hope you give him a nice name and a good home." Santana looked the dog over. "I name him Sir Snow Paw," she told the guy and walked off. Santana took Sir Snow Paw and made her way over to Quinn and Sam. She pushed her way between them and shoved the dog in Quinn's face.

"Quinnie, meet Sir Snow Paw," Santana smiled, completely ignoring the boy. Quinn looked at the dog and then back at Santana. "He's a very cute dog. He'll keep you company and won't ever run away." She took the girls hand in hers.

"He will protect you from the monsters in your closet," Sam chimed in.

Santana looked at him raising her eyebrows. "I'm almost nine and I don't believe in monsters anymore," she replied.

Sam didn't know what to say, so they continued walking. They spent the rest of the evening playing games and riding rides. Quinn even won Santana a little gold fish, which Santana named "Goldie". The name wasn't creative, but he was just a fish, it wasn't like she could name him Nemo. Every time Sam and Quinn tried to have a moment alone, Santana always stepped in between them, trying to keep Quinn's attention. Santana was having fun despite Sam being there and trying to take her Quinn away. She finally got her churro, along with some other food and a Coke. She was good and full, but she wanted to ride one last ride before she left.

"Quinnie? Can we ride that ride over there?" She pointed to the ride with the people standing up going round and round.

Quinn looked at her a little skeptical. "I don't think that's a good idea, Santana, considering all that food you ate. We'll come back some other time and you can ride it then." Santana shook her head in protest. "B-but Quinnie, my stomach will be fine. Please can I go? Please?" she asked, pouting. Quinn tried her hardest to deny the Santana pout, but she wasn't successful, she finally gave in. "Fine, go ahead. Sam and I will watch from the sideline. "Santana handed Quinn her dog and goldfish and made a beeline for the ride.

Santana buckled herself in and rested her back against the cushion. The ride started slowly and then went faster as it was spinning on its side. She was screaming in delight with all the other people on the ride. She saw Sam and Quinn pointing at her and waving. As the ride went on Santana could feel her stomach bubbling up in her chest. The ride stopped and Santana made her way off the ride, a little dizzy, where she was greeted by Quinn and Sam.

They started walking to the front entrance where they were met by Sam's family. Sam and Quinn were about to share a kiss goodbye, but Santana had other plans. Without any warning, she threw up all over Sam's pants and his shoes. This caused everyone to groan in disgust. Santana getting sick really put a damper on things. Quinn took Santana to the bathroom and cleaned her up.

"I'm sorry, Quinnie. I should have listened," Santana said in a small voice. Quinn took a wet paper towel and cleaned Santana's face. "Next time you should listen, okay. Let's go say bye to Sam so we can get you home," she replied. Once operation Clean Up Santana was finished, the duo made their way over to Sam, who had cleaned himself up as best as he could.

"You feel any better?" he asked the little girl. Santana looked at him. "A little bit. I'm sorry for throwing up on you," she said apologetically.

He looked at the girl and smiled. "It's alright, just feel better." He looked over at Quinn, who gave him a small smile. "I'll call you later, to make sure that you and Santana made it home safe."

"I would like that," Quinn replied and ushered Santana out of the fair. Quinn grabbed Santana's hand with her free hand and led her to the car. Santana didn't say anything as she finally realized that Sam was here to stay. Santana Lopez was not a happy girl, not at all.

**_I wanted to go ahead and put this up since, it ties in with __chapter five. Thank you to everyone who followed, and favorited, it means a lot to me. For those who know the story already, knows what's coming up next. For those who are new, you will just have to wait. Until next time my lovelies-xoxo-NR :-)_


	7. Santana Gets Hurt

_**I normally don't do notes at the beginning of the chapter, but I want to clear up a question, about the story. Santana will be older in upcoming chapters, I am not going to rush the transition, not just yet. It's about the journey and not the destination, so please be patient, this story has already been planned out until the end.**_

_I do not own Glee..if I did Quinntana would have been on from season 1_

* * *

Santana was ten years old when her world would come crashing down around her. Quinn was leaving for college and she would have to say good-bye to the one person she loved more than her parents. The summer was over and it was almost time for school to start again. Santana would be entering the fifth grade and Quinn would be going to college. This made Santana sad, because she wouldn't have her favorite babysitter around anymore. It was bad enough that she had to share Quinn with guppy face, but now she would be sharing her with people in New York, this made Santana angry and sad at the same time. It wasn't fair, and she didn't like it one bit. She looked out the window and saw Sam and Quinn hugging for the last time, tonight would be the official last time Quinn would be over to the house, since she leaves tomorrow.

Santana closed the curtain and went to her night stand where Goldie was swimming happily in his bowl. She pulled out the fish food and shook it a few times, allowing the food to fall into the bowl. Once there was enough, she put the box back on her night stand and went to her closet. Tonight was a special night; Mama Judy and her parents were having a going away dinner for Quinn. She was a second daughter to them and they loved her like one. Santana, on the other hand, didn't love her like a sister; she loved her like her dad loved her mom.

The little girl walked to her closet and opened the door. She walked in and looked over her closet to figure out what she wanted to wear. She went through her clothes until she came across a black denim mini skirt. She pulled it out, walked over to the side of the closet that held her shirts and looked through them all. She kept looking until she came across her white Hello Kitty tank top, grabbed it and draped it over her skirt. With one final look at her outfit of choice, she closed her closet door and laid the clothes on the bed.

Santana went about getting dressed and making sure that her hair was just right; she wanted to make sure she looked good for Quinn. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where her parents were preparing different types of food. Santana loved it when her parents cooked because that usually meant that she could taste or she could help. Tonight she really wanted to help.

"Mommy? Can I help you with the dinner tonight?" she asked her mom, sitting down at the kitchen island. Mirabel looked at her daughter. "Why don't you help your dad make the desserts, he looks like he is having a hard time stirring the cake batter." She nodded her head towards her husband. Santana hopped down from the bar stool and made her way over to the counter, where her father was putting the ingredients together for a yellow cake. Without a word, she grabbed her step stool, placed it next to her father and stood on it next to him.

He looked at her and smiled. "What are you doing over here little lady? I thought you would be helping your mom," he asked. Santana tried not to smile. "Well, mommy said that you needed help over here, so here I am," she explained. "Since you're here, you can be my sous chef and help me mix and make the cake. I'm sure Quinn would appreciate it more if she knew that you were the one who made it." He gave her a small wink. Santana blushed a little bit at this; she knew that her dad knew that she had a huge crush on Quinn. He knew before she could even say anything. To her, her father was the smartest man in the world, because he knew everything.

"I can do that." She reached over and grabbed her apron off of the little hook that was beside the counter. She put it on, tied the strings behind her back and began assisting her father with making the cake. Mirabel watched as father and daughter laughed and sang as they made the cake. These were the moments that she cherished, Xavier was so busy at the hospital, and they really didn't have many family moments like these, so tonight she was very appreciative of it. She knows that Santana loves every moment of it. The cake was mixed, put in the pans and ready for the oven. Santana had one pan in her hand and her dad had the other – together, they walked over to the preheated oven, placed the pans carefully in the appliance and Santana closed the door.

"All done, daddy!" she exclaimed happily. He touched her nose lightly. "I couldn't ask for a better assistant. Now why don't you run along and play and let your mother and I finish up here," he suggested. He didn't have to tell Santana twice. She took her apron off, placed it back on the little hook and ran outside to the back yard. She was swinging on her swing set when she noticed that there were people moving into the house behind her. It wasn't as big as Santana's but it was modest and in the not so upper middle class section of the Lima Heights community, where her house was located. She continued swinging no longer caring about the people moving into the house. Santana was so lost in her own little world that she didn't notice Quinn standing beside the swing set.

"Can I swing with you, munchkin?" Quinn asked.

Santana stopped swinging and smiled at her nickname. "Of course, Quinn, you can always swing with me." She pointed to the empty swing next to her. They started swinging again, neither one of them saying anything, just content at the feeling of the summer breeze against their skin. After a while, Santana got tired of swinging and stopped. Quinn stopped as well.

"What's the matter, munchkin?" Quinn asked softly. Santana looked at her. "Will you think of me when you're off at college?" she asked sadly. Quinn got off of her swing and knelt in front of Santana so that she could look her in the eyes before answering. This caused Santana's stomach to do flip flops; Quinn had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"You are the one person that I would never forget. You're my munchkin and my favorite girl; no one can ever take your place. I'll even give you my e-mail address so we can e-mail each other every now and then. I want to know how you're doing in school and I will try and call you before you go to bed, just to say good night," she told the little girl sincerely.

Santana smiled at this. "You promise, right?" she asked, never breaking eye contact. Quinn smiled. "Yes, munchkin I promise," She winked and gave Santana a light kiss on her nose, "Why don't we go to the park for a little while until it's time for us to eat?" She stood up and held out her hand for Santana to take. Santana jumped off the swing and grabbed Quinn's hand. They walked across the backyard and into the house, so Quinn could let both their parents know where they were going. Once their parents said it was okay to go, they walked out of the house and around the corner to the park. There were a lot of kids out today. Santana saw Kurt and Mercedes, they waved her over to play with them, but Santana didn't want to leave Quinn's side.

"Why don't you go play with your friends?" she asked the girl beside her. Santana looked at Quinn, "Because if I go play with them, then you will go away. I don't want you to go away," she told her in a small voice. Quinn smiled. "It's okay to go play with your friends, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be sitting right over there." She pointed to the bench under a big willow tree.

The girl let out a small sigh. "Okay, I'll go play. Don't go anywhere okay?" she asked. "I won't, now go play." She let go of Santana's hand.

Santana took off running towards her friends, but she stopped and turned around to wave at Quinn. Quinn waved back and sat down on the bench as Santana made her way over to her friends.

"Hey, Tana." Mercedes and Kurt greeted her. Santana smiled. "Hey guys," she greeted them and sat on the empty swing that was in between the boy and girl. She considered Kurt and Mercedes two of her best friends; all three of them didn't like Rachel all that much, and they all liked fashion. Santana never thought of Kurt as a yucky boy, she always treated him like one of the girls. This made Kurt all kinds of happy, but Santana never really knew why.

Kurt looked over to where Quinn was sitting, "I thought Quinn was leaving for New York?" He asked out of curiosity. It was all Santana could talk about. "Quinn is leaving tomorrow morning." Santana replied softly, "We are having a going away dinner for her tonight."

"I have dreams of going to New York, to be a fashion designer." Kurt replied dreamily.

Mercedes laughed, "I want to go to LA, so I can be a famous singer. What about you Santana?"

Santana smiled, "College in New York." She didn't have to think twice about her answer. They got tired of the swings and made their way over to the monkey bars. They climbed and played to their little hearts' desire, but that only lasted until Santana fell from the top of the bars and hit the ground. She let out a cry of pain, which caused Quinn to run over to the little girl, along with the other parents that were.

"What happened, munchkin?" she asked, concerned for the little girl in front of her. Santana was hysterical and couldn't answer. She cradled her arm against her chest, afraid to move it because it hurt so much.

"Tana was climbing on the bars and she fell," Mercedes answered.

Quinn brushed the little girl's hair out of her face, "Are you hurt?" she asked Santana. Santana kept crying but nodded her head. "M..m..my arm, it hurts, Quinnie, it hurts so bad," she continued crying. Quinn took out her phone, dialed the Lopez's number and explained to them what happened. A few minutes later, Xavier came over, scooped his daughter up in his arms and took her to the car.

"I want Quinnie to come with me," she managed to say between sobs. Quinn ran behind them. "I'm right here, munchkin." They all piled into the car and made a trip to the emergency room. The ride was made in silence, save for Santana's crying, and Mirabel trying to comfort her daughter. This is not how the evening was supposed to start. Quinn was feeling guilty; she felt like it was her fault, she should've been watching Santana better.

Xavier and Mirabel took their daughter into the emergency room, while Judy and Quinn sat in the waiting room. She took this time to talk to her daughter. She could tell that Quinn was feeling guilty about Santana's accident. "It's not your fault Quinn. It was just an accident, and accidents do happen" She comforted her daughter. "You don't understand it happened when I was supposed to be watching her." She cried, "They probably hate me now."

Xavier came out and saw Quinn crying he made his way over to the crying teen. "It's not your fault Quinn and we don't hate you. We could never hate you, and Santana thinks you are the greatest thing since, ice cream." Quinn looked up to see the truth in his eyes, "She wouldn't have gotten hurt if I was paying attention." She tried not to cry again, Xavier grabbed her hand excused themselves. Judy just watched as the man who was like a father and her daughter walk off.

"Remember when you first baby sat for Santana? She was so excited that she fell to the ground trying to get to you." Xavier broke the silence. Quinn nodded and smiled, "I remember, she scraped her knees and hands." The older Lopez smiled, "She did and you felt so bad for it, but we reassured you that it wasn't your fault." Quinn just nodded not trusting herself to talk; she didn't want to say anything wrong. "This isn't your fault; it's all a part of childhood and kids get hurt all the time, even with parents and babysitters looking after them. So don't feel bad about this, we still love you." He brought her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. Quinn relaxed into the hug she was relieved that no one blamed her.

Mirabel was sitting in the room while Santana's arm was being x-rayed. She knew that her daughter would be scared of the big machines; it's not every day that she has to have x-rays taken. Mirabel was surprised at how brave her daughter was being; the tears dried up, and replaced with a false bravado.

"You're a very brave little girl. Most kids would be crying and screaming right now," Dr. Rodriguez told her.

Santana barely smiled, "I'm a Lopez we don't get scared," she answered. She was all sorts of scared, but she doesn't want to show it. Santana really wished that Quinn was back there with her, maybe she would make her feel better. "You are definitely Xavier's child," she commented. "Your dad is the best doctor in here, you know?" she continued talking to the little girl.

"I know, he is the best daddy too," she replied. The X-ray went fine and they found out that Santana had broken her arm in two different places. Santana also learned that she was going to be in a cast for at least six weeks, which made her sad because she had to start the school year off with her arm in a cast.

An hour and a new cast later, Santana and Mirabel made their way into the waiting area. Santana showed off her bright blue cast and told everyone how brave she had been. They all left the emergency room and went back to the Lopez house. The car ride home was filled with silence. Once the car pulled into the driveway, Quinn, Natalia, Xavier, Judy and little Santana all made their way out of the SUV. Santana and Quinn went into the family room and the adults made their way to the kitchen after making sure that Santana was alright.

"How are you feeling, munchkin?" Quinn asked the girl sitting beside her. Santana looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "I don't like this cast and they saw me cry. I don't cry in front of other people, it's a sign of weakness," she answered in a small voice. Quinn put her arm around the girl. "It's okay to cry, you don't have to be brave all the time. Everybody cries, even if they say that they don't," she reassured her. Quinn saw a marker on the coffee table. She grabbed it and took the top off. Santana looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was going to do with it.

"What's that for?" she asked, this was something new to her. "I'm going to be the first one to sign your cast." She gently picked up Santana's arm and wrote a little message to her.

"That's cool." Santana watched as she signed. When Quinn was done, she put the marker back down on the table and turned to face Santana, who was reading her cast.

"I love you too Quinn and I will never forget you," Santana smiled.

Dinner was eventful and there was a lot of conversation. Santana was unusually quiet as the adults and Quinn continued talking. She really didn't know what to say, it wasn't like she could cry and scream, begging the older girl not to go away.

"Can I be excused, please?" Santana asked. Mirabel answered her daughter. "Of course you can, sweetheart. Don't you want any dessert?" Santana shook her head. "No, I just want to go lie down." She pushed her chair back and got up. Santana made a beeline to her room upstairs, leaving everyone – including Quinn – in a state of confusion.

Santana sat on her bed, holding Sir Snow Paw when she heard a knock on her door. Before she could answer, the door was slowly opening and she Quinn poked her head in.

"Is it alright if I come in?" she asked. The little girl smiled a little. "You can come in." Quinn walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed across from Santana, who was holding her dog with her free arm.

"Why are you hiding out in your room? Don't you want to be around me?" she asked. Santana looked at her with expressive eyes. "I don't like the talk about you leaving, because I can't go with you. Who is going to come over and spend time with me and take me places?"

The older girl looked at Santana. "I'm sure that there will be someone who will do those things with you. I won't be gone forever; I'll come back and visit when I have breaks from school. "Santana looked away. "It won't be the same, because they aren't you." Quinn moved closer to the little girl until she was sitting beside her. She didn't know what to say to reassure her, it broke her heart to see Santana hurting like this.

"No one will ever be me and I'm not being replaced. Your next sitter will be a stand in for me, until I come back. We can e-mail and I'll call you and if your parents will let you, you can call me too. This isn't goodbye, it's a see you later," Quinn told her. Santana laid her head on the girls shoulder. "I don't like it and I still don't want you to go. I don't want a stand in and I don't want e-mails and calls. I want you to stay here."

Quinn didn't know what to say to that, so instead she just held Santana, not saying a word. She heard the girl's breathing evening out, signaling that she was asleep. She untangled herself from the girl and laid her down gently on the bed, carefully making sure that her injured arm wasn't in the way. She quietly got off the bed and gave one last look at the sleeping girl. She kissed her lightly on the cheek, turned the light off and left her room. She made sure to leave her door cracked open just a little, as Santana liked it.

She made her way downstairs. She truly was going to miss Santana; she had come to care about the girl a great deal. To her, Santana was like the little sister she always wanted, but couldn't have and she loved her very much. The evening ended with everyone saying good night and the promise of seeing Quinn off tomorrow.

Mirabel and Xavier locked the house up for the night and set the alarm. They made their way upstairs, but not before checking on their daughter. Xavier opened the door and saw that Santana was sound asleep. He closed the door again, leaving it open at a crack and nodded to his wife.

"Tomorrow will be a very sad day for her. I hate that she has to go through this," Mirabel told her husband as they entered their room. "I know, but Santana is a big girl, she will bounce back," he reminded his wife.

Mirabel laughed. "It won't be that easy, Quinn is Santana's big love. I don't think she will get over it that easily. This is Santana we're talking about here, the girl who threw a tantrum because Quinn went away to Cabo San Lucas for her spring break," she laughed.

Xavier shook his head at that memory; Santana was unbearable raising hell for poor Sarah. He had never seen her so out of control in his life. She was talking back and trying to find ways to get Sarah fired. It wasn't a good at all.

"I will never forget that. I will take some time off so we can make the transition easier for her." They climbed into bed. "I hope that it will work," she told him with a little uncertainty.

_**There you have it. I decided to break this chapter up, I didn't want to take away from the emotional scenes coming up since there was a lot going on. Thank you to everyone who reviewed (although, they are few and far in between), favorited, and followed. It means a great deal to me. Until next time my lovelies-xoxo~NR ;-)_


	8. Santana and Quinn Say Good-bye

_I don't own Glee or the characters. I am borrowing them for my own fun._

Sunday morning was a gloomy and rainy one, today was the day that Santana would be saying good-bye to her Quinn. Santana was quiet and subdued as they made their way to the airport. Her parents tried to talk to her, but she just sat in the back seat, watching the trees pass by the windows. Santana's arm was itching where her cast was and it was irritating her to no end. All she wanted to do was scratch it, but she couldn't. They met the Fabray's at the entrance of the airport. Santana didn't say a word or even acknowledge Quinn's presence. This disappointed Quinn but she knew that her little munchkin was sad. She knew she had to make it a little better for her.

Quinn approached Santana cautiously, "Hey, munchkin, you're not talking to me now?" Quinn asked softly. Santana looked at her with sad eyes, "No, I just don't want you to go." She answered in a small voice. Quinn sighed. "I will be back before you know it." She tried to reassure the fragile girl, but was met with resistance. She decided to take another approach, "I got something for you." Santana perked up, "What did you get me?" She watched as Quinn pulled a small box out of her coat pocket, "Just a little something for you to remember me by."

Santana looked at the box as Quinn opened it. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with half a heart on it. She looked closely and saw that her name was engraved on it in cursive writing. Santana said nothing as Quinn put the bracelet on her wrist. The adults watched quietly as their daughters shared a private moment. They each felt like they were intruding, but they knew that this was something that was needed between them.

Santana looked at the heart and then back at Quinn, "Where is the other heart?" She asked. Quinn lifted her arm and showed the identical bracelet with the other half of the heart hanging from it. "I have one too." The heart had Quinn's name on it, "I did this so you will remember that you have half my heart, and that no matter where I am, we're never far apart." This caused Santana to smile her first real smile of the day. She felt her eyes watering, "I have something for you too." The little girl replied and handed Quinn sir Snow Paw, Quinn accepted it trying to hold back her tears.

"You're giving me Sir Snow Paw?" She asked in amazement. Sir Snow Paw was Santana's favorite stuffed animal, trying to get Santana to part with it was a miracle. Santana took that dog everywhere she went. Santana nodded, "You need Sir Snow Paw more than I do. He'll keep you from being scared and when you see him, you can think of me." She told Quinn in her best 'duh' voice. Quinn shook her head. "I can't take him, he's yours. Who is going to protect you?" Santana laughed. "I'm a big girl, I don't need protection anymore. This is Lima; nothing bad is going to happen. You're going to New York, bad things happen there." She may or may not have done a little research on New York.

"Well then, I guess I will have a fierce protector." Quinn joked causing Santana to laugh a little bit. This was a huge relief to everyone, especially Quinn. Their moment was over and everything went back to normal, well, as normal as things could get. The rest of the time was spent making small talk and eating food from one of the many restaurants that were in the concourse. The mood changed once they heard Quinn's flight being called over the PA, it was time for her to board.

It was an emotional moment for everyone, but it was an emotional moment for Santana. She hugged Quinn the best she could with her arm being in a cast, but she didn't let go. Xavier came over and pried his daughter off of Quinn. "No please don't go Quinnie. I don't want you to go, please don't go." She yelled out in anguish causing people to look at her. Xavier tried his best to restrain his daughter as Mirabel comforted Judy. Santana developed a burst of strength and broke out of her father's hold and took off running after Quinn.

"Don't leave me, Quinnie, please. Please don't go," she kept screaming as her father finally caught up with her. Quinn turned around finally allowing the tears to flow. Her heart was breaking even more for the little girl that she was leaving behind. She could hear Santana yelling and screaming for her to come back, but she just knew she couldn't.

Santana kept screaming, "Take me with you! I want to come with you please! I need you Quinnie, please come back." She sobbed into her father's chest, he tried to console her, the best he could, but he wasn't successful. They watched as Quinn's plane took off, Judy was a crying mess and watching Santana have a meltdown didn't help either. She whispered something to Mirabel and made her way over to Xavier and Santana.

"Do you mind if I talk to her?" She asked tearfully. Xavier gave her a reassuring smile and allowed her to take his place. Santana cried harder soaking Judy's shirt in her tears. "Santana, I know you are sad that Quinn is gone, I am sad too because she is my baby." She whispered softly in the little girl's ear, "Quinn would want you to be strong. It hurts now, but the hurt will go away. It's not good-bye it's a see you later. She loves you a lot, don't forget that okay." She was telling this to Santana, but to herself as well. Santana calmed a little and looked ay Judy with red, puffy eyes, "Do you think she knows that I love her too?" Judy smiled, "She knows you do, very much. What do you say we get out of here? We can go get ice cream."

Santana smiled, "I like ice cream." She took Judy's hand and walked with her over to where her parents were standing.

"Everything okay?" Mirabel asked as they approached her. She immediately gave Santana a hug. Judy finally found her voice, "Yes it is, for now but it will get better." Judy reassured them looking over at Santana. "Mama Fabray said we can go out for ice cream, if it's okay with you." Santana looked between her parents expectantly.

Mirabel looked at her daughter, "You can go out for ice cream, but be on your best behavior." She reminded her daughter. Santana hugged her mom and dad, "I will be. I am always on my best behavior." The adults laughed the mood being lightened a little bit. They exchanged hugs and walked out of the airport heading to their respective cars with Santana getting in the car with Judy.

Mirabel looked at her husband with concern, "Do you think Santana will be alright?" Xavier started the car before responding, "I think she will be okay over time. Whether she will be the same? I honestly don't know." They pulled out of the parking lot and made their way home.

That night after a fun filled day with Judy, Santana went to bed and cried herself to sleep holding the pillow that mama Fabray had given her tight. The pillow had Quinn's scent on it which helped Santana drift off to sleep. Little did she know that in New York, Quinn was holding Sir Snow Paw and crying softly, her heart breaking for the family and the special little girl she left behind.

_**I couldn't stop crying while writing this. It was a very emotional chapter please don't hate me. There will be a couple more chapters of mini!Santana so there will be lead up to their rift. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites and reached out to me on tumblr. It means a lot. Until next time my lovelies-xoxo~NR**_


	9. Santana's Sleepover Surprise

Santana got used to being apart from Quinn, even though, she wasn't there they did call and email each other like Quinn had said she would. Santana knew that Quinn wouldn't let her down, getting emails from Quinn was the highlight of her day, but she had yet to come home which was something that she had promised. This disappointed her but Santana chalked it up to Quinn being busy with school. After Quinn's departure she got a new baby sitter by the name of Vanessa, she was nice, and let Santana do whatever she wanted within reason of course. Santana liked her but she was no Quinn.

Santana became friends with the girl who moved in behind them, her name is Brittany, she isn't all that bright, but there was something about the girl she liked. The two of them were inseparable; you couldn't see one without the other. It was the week-end and Santana was looking forward to it, well almost she was invited to Rachel's sleepover for her birthday, she really didn't want to go but her parents made a big deal of it. It's bad enough she has to see the girl in school, and occasionally at home, but to sleep over with her was a different animal.

Santana got off the bus and rushed into the house and into her dad's office to get on the computer. Usually she has an email from Quinn when she comes home from school, it was their routine. Santana sat down in her father's chair and signed into her email account, and like clockwork there was an email from Quinn. She couldn't contain her excitement as she opened it and began to read.

_To:"Santana Lopez"munchkingirl1994 _

_From: "Quinn Fabray"  
_

_Hey Munchkin,_

_It's the weekend and I am sure you are excited for it. Things at school have been really busy, I have a lot of studying and many papers to write, and of course that won't stop me from writing you. So are you excited for Rachel's sleepover tonight? I hope you will be on your best behavior; I will be disappointed if you're not. I love you and miss you terribly, and Sir Snow Paw says, "Hello and he misses you too."_

_Love You,_

_Quinnie_

Santana was excited to read her latest email from Quinn and the fact that the girl still loves her and misses her too. She couldn't wait to reply, the thought of keeping Quinn waiting for her email made her sad, the last thing she wanted to do was let Quinn down. Maybe if she made her response extra sweet then Quinn would probably come home.

_From: "Santana Lopez"munchkingirl1994 _

_To: "Quinn Fabray" .edu_

_Hi Quinnie,_

_It's the week-end and I am so excited for it but I am not looking forward to Rachel's sleepover, but mommy said it would be mean if I didn't go. It's not going to be so bad since Kurt, Mercedes, and my new best friend Brittany will be there. She is the girl that I told you that moved into the house behind mine. Thank you for the package you sent I love my NYU sweatshirt and mug; I wear it all the time. Tell Sir Snow Paw I said hi and I miss him too. I miss you and I really want you to come home soon. _

_Love,_

_Santana_

Santana hit send and waited until she received the message that her letter had been sent. She logged out of her email account and off her dads computer. Santana left the office closing the door behind her; she bumped into her mom who was walking down the hall. "I thought I would find you in here. You didn't even tell me hi." Mirabel teased her daughter. The little girl gave her mom a smile, "Sorry mommy, I forgot. I had to see if I got a new email from Quinnie." She told her mom, Santana didn't understand why her mom didn't think this was so important.

Mirabel tried not to chuckle, "I will let it slide this time, now you need to go upstairs and get packed so you can get ready to go over to Rachel's." Santana scoffed, "I don't want to go to Rachel's birthday party or sleepover. The only reason why you are making me go is because no one else is going." Santana knew she said the wrong thing when she saw her mother give her the famous Mirabel Lopez glare. "What did you just say? I know you are not talking back to me." She warned her daughter, who looked properly chastised, "Do it again and you will find yourself grounded for the week-end." Santana was about to protest but she knew better what her mom said was the law. Mirabel continued, "Now, you are going to go upstairs, pack your bag and get ready to go over to Rachel's." She replied evenly, she really didn't want to punish her daughter.

Santana knew that tone of voice and didn't want to upset her mommy even more, "Yes mommy." She said quietly and walked passed her mom; she tried not to look too put out as her mom gave a hard smack to her bottom. Mirabel watched as her daughter walked up the stairs dejectedly, she hates punishing Santana, but she was out of control with her behavior. If she wasn't talking back, she was getting into all kinds of mischief. They tried to chalk it up to her being eleven and rebelling, but she knew that it had something to do with Quinn being gone and not visiting.

Santana was in her room getting her things together to go over to Rachel's; she was dreading every moment of it. She felt bad for being sassy with her mom, but she didn't want to go, how else was she talk to Quinn. She retrieved her Cheerios overnight bag from her closet; it was a gift from Sue Sylvester. She would let Santana sit in on the practices; Santana couldn't wait until she was an official Cheerio. Santana put her belongings in her bag and zipped it up, she grabbed Rachel's gift off the table and headed downstairs to find her mom.

The trip to Rachel's was made in silence Santana was still feeling slighted from the smack on the behind she received. She just wanted to get this night over with so she could go home and spend time with her dad since he was coming back from his trip tomorrow. The car came to a stop in the Berry driveway and Santana got out of the car followed by Mirabel.

"Santana, I want you to be on your best behavior and don't even think about torturing Rachel. Whether you like it or not she is your friend. Do you understand me?" Mirabel warned her daughter. Santana looked at her mom and gave a nod of her head in understanding; her mom just wants to ruin her fun. Mirabel rung the bell and they were greeted by an overly excited Rachel.

"I'm so glad you are here Tana, it wouldn't be the same without you. Kurt and Mercedes are already here. We are just waiting for you, Brittany and Noah." She said in one breath. Mirabel couldn't understand how a girl her age could string a paragraph out of such a few words. Hiram came to the door and greeted Mirabel and Santana.

"It's good to see you again Mirabel, and you too Santana. Are you ready to have some fun tonight?" He asked the littlest Lopez. Santana gave him a big smile, she loved Rachel's dads, "I'm ready for it." She dropped her bag by the door and followed Rachel into the den where she was greeted happily by Kurt and Rachel. Mirabel just shook her head, "I don't know how you and Leroy are going to handle it. Xavier and I had so much trouble when Santana has her sleepovers."

Hiram chuckled, "We will try and keep them out of the chocolate, even if it is vegan. All the adults are outside on the patio." The two adults made their way out to the patio leaving the rest of the kids to their devices.

The party was in full swing all the kids were having a good time, along with the adults, and for once Santana didn't want to kill Rachel even if it was her birthday. Despite all the fun she was having she really missed Quinn.

"Alright everybody gather round, it's time to sing happy birthday to Rachel." Leroy's voice called out to everyone. The kids let out a loud scream of "Yes" as they made their way to the kitchen. Rachel sat in the chair at the head of the table and all her friends sat down beside her, but there was one seat that she wouldn't let anyone sit in because it was reserved. "Tana, I want you to come sit beside me." She requested this caused Santana to look at her like she grew two heads. Santana wanted to say something but she received a glare from her mom. She got up from the chair next to Brittany and moved to the chair next to Rachel. The lights were turned off and Hiram brought in a cake with the number eleven in candles. Everyone started singing happy birthday at the top of their lungs, including Santana.

The party was winding down and Santana couldn't be happier, there was only so much singing and Barbra Streisand she could take. She snuck out to the patio and sat down in one of the lounge chairs. The sun was setting painting the sky in different shades of purple, pink, and orange it was very peaceful. Santana wondered if Quinn was looking at the same sunset as her or even if she could see the sunset at all.

"I thought I would find you out here." A soft voice pulled Santana out of her thoughts.

Santana looked up at her intruder, "I just needed to get away from the crazy that is Rachel and Kurt. I love Kurt but when he and Rachel get together, they are out of control."

Brittany sat down in the chair next to her friend, "I thought it was because you missed Quinn. Lord Tubbington told me you were sad because she didn't come home yet."

Santana had to hand it to Brittany she may not be book smart, but when it comes down to people she is really smart. She sees things differently than everyone else does; instead of black and white she sees rainbows and unicorns. Santana learned early enough not to question it and just went along even if it didn't make sense.

"Yeah, she promised three times that she would come home and she hasn't. I guess she doesn't love us like we love her." Santana said the last part softly. Brittany heard it, "Maybe Quinn got abducted by aliens and they wiped her memory." She said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Brittany gave her friend a hug, "Cheer up Tana she will be back before you know it. Let's go have fun." Santana broke the hug and allowed Brittany to pull her out of the chair and back inside.

"I was looking for the two of you; Noah is being a royal pain." Mercedes said a little annoyed. Santana shook her head, "Noah is always a royal pain hopefully he will go home soon."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, Santana didn't end up killing Rachel, and they were actually getting along. They were getting ready for bed, when they heard a phone ring; Hiram answered it and called for Santana. Santana looked in confusion as she was being summoned, no one would call her especially not her parents.

Santana made her way into the kitchen and was met with a big smile by Hiram, "I think you would want to take this phone call." He handed her the phone. Santana took the phone wearily, "Hello?" She answered softly.

"Hey munchkin! You didn't think I would forget to call you did you?" Quinn's voice fluttered through the line causing Santana to smile.

"Quinnie! I am so happy you called. I miss you a lot." She told her honestly.

Quinn chuckled lightly, "I miss you too munchkin, it's been really busy here, I hardly have time to do much. That isn't going to stop me from contacting you. I want you to know that I love you to the moon and back."

Santana tried to hold back the tears, "I love you to the moon and back too." Santana replied, "Please come home soon." She added softly before handing the phone back to Hiram who had come back in.

"Are you okay Santana?" Hiram asked the little girl he thought of like a second daughter. Santana gave him a sad smile, "I'm okay Mr. Hiram. I just want to go to sleep." She said dejectedly and headed back into the den with her friends. She avoided looking at her friends and went to her sleeping bag that was next to Brittany's and lay down. Brittany took this as her signal to go to her. She lay down next to her friend and wrapped her in her embrace. No one said a word as they continued getting ready for bed.

* * *

_~There you have it my lovelies_ _a filler chapter to help fill in the gaps before I do the time skip. You get an idea of why Santana was upset when Quinn finally makes an attempt to make things right with Santana. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, put it as your favorites, and all the pm's it really means a lot to me. Until next time my lovies~XOXO~NR :)_


	10. Santana Gets a Phone Call

_7 Years Later…._

At twenty-five, Quinn Fabray was a very well-known up-and-coming psychologist in New York. It wasn't easy, but after all her hard work and studying it really paid off in the end, and that made her happy. She graduated from NYU as the Graduate School of Arts & Science's valedictorian. Her mom was so proud of her and even came to her graduation. Over dinner, her mom had filled her in on the latest in Lima, and hardly mentioned Santana. Her mother only told her that she was growing up so fast and was a total beauty, that that shy little girl had turned into a blossoming young woman. Quinn felt bad for not visiting as she had promised, but she did call and email Santana as she had said she would. As Santana grew older, the conversations became less and less frequent until Santana stopped talking to her altogether. Quinn still kept in contact with Mama Lopez and Daddy Lopez, though, and they kept her informed about all things Santana. It disappointed her that she didn't hear from the girl herself.

Quinn was sitting in her office in her apartment, enjoying the silence. She had a day off and she intended to catch up on her e-mails and maybe work out. Her work life turned out to be more hectic than her life in college. Dealing with troubled kids day in and day out can be so tiring, but it's rewarding at the same time because it gives her a chance to help kids. Quinn made a mental note to thank Santana for preparing her for working with kids. Quinn logged into her e-mail account and noticed she had an e-mail from Mirabel Lopez. She clicked on it without hesitation.

_Quinn,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while, I hope you're not working too hard. Your mother is constantly singing your praise, she is very proud of you. Xavier and I are very proud of you as well. As you know, Santana's 18th birthday is in a few weeks and we're planning a party for her. I was wondering if you would be able to make it, to surprise her. Plus, it will give us a chance to see you and to properly catch up. Let me know if you can make that happen, I'm sure she would love to see her Quinnie._

_Love,_

_Mama Lopez_

Quinn re-read the e-mail a couple of times; she looked at the calendar and noticed that the 17th of October was marked for Santana's birthday. That is one day that she had committed to memory, it pained her that she had missed a lot of Santana's milestones, but she figured she could make up for it one day. She turned off her computer and got up from the chair making her way into the kitchen to grab herself something to eat. Quinn was headed to the refrigerator when she heard her phone chirping.

"Hello?" She answered the phone with an enthusiasm she really wasn't feeling. She was praying to whoever was listening that it wasn't a patient's parent. "What's up Quinn?" Amber's voice came on over the line. Quinn went back to figuring out what she was going to eat. "Nothing much, just enjoying a much needed day off. What's up with you? How are things in Lima?" she asked as she pulled out some eggs and bacon from the refrigerator.

Amber chuckled. "Same old, same old. When are you bringing you ass back for a visit? Or are you too New York for a small town like Lima?" She asked mockingly.

Quinn put everything on the counter and pulled out a frying pan, placing it on the stove, "I'm not too New York for Lima. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking about visiting in a few weeks, I think it's time," she commented as she opened the package of bacon and placed it in the heated pan, causing it to sizzle.

"Your visit doesn't happen to coincide with a certain person's birthday does it?" Amber asked, feigning innocence. Quinn rolled her eyes. "No, I just want to come and visit; Santana's birthday is just an added bonus. Anyway, what's happening in the world of Lima?" she asked, changing the subject.

Amber used that as her opening, "If you must know, Santana is the new Cheerios captain – well, co-captain. She takes the title very seriously and she makes everyone's life a living hell, especially my cousin Rachel. Rachel said that she's become an uber-bitch, and I agree. She isn't the same sweet Santana that we all knew; I think Sue has corrupted her. It's funny because she reminds me of you." Amber could practically here Quinn rolling her eyes, but continued anyways, "I'm getting married to Jonathan next year; you will definitely have to attend my wedding." Amber mentioned that last part casually.

Quinn was honestly trying to pay attention, but the comment about Santana being a bitch surprised her. If she remembered correctly, Santana wasn't afraid to speak her mind, but she was hardly ever intentionally rude, unless your name was Sam. She went about making her breakfast, but she did hear Amber's news. "Congratulations! I'm happy for you; you definitely need to send me an invite. I want to be the maid of honor," she demanded.

Amber laughed, "For sure, you're my bestie so you get top priority. So tell me about your love life, are you still dating that hot girl that I met when I came to visit last month? Noelia?" she asked curiously.

Quinn finished plating her breakfast. "Not anymore, she couldn't decide if she wanted me or her ex, Marcus. So I'm pretty much single, but I do have a dinner date tonight with someone else."

Amber was intrigued, "Girl, you are going to have to give me details about this one. Maybe you can bring her with you, you know, when you come to visit," Amber joked.

Quinn laughed. "That's not going to happen; it's too soon for all of that. Maybe a little later if things get serious enough," she replied, taking another bite. She didn't see Melissa as being something really serious.

"Whatever, bitch, I gotta go. I have to get my hair done for the Hospital gala tonight, don't be a stranger," Amber commented before hanging up the phone.

Quinn put her phone down on the counter and continued eating her breakfast. She couldn't believe that her oldest, best friend is getting married. That her friend, whose motto was to "never say no" was actually settling down. Of course she was happy for her, but she was surprised. Quinn always thought that she would be settled down with someone special and starting a life together, unfortunately, the universe had other plans. Her mind drifted to Santana and what Amber had said. Quinn was still trying to figure out how that sweet little girl she once knew grew up and turned into such a bitch. Her mom said that Santana had become a little too hard to handle, but she didn't know that it was that bad. She finished her breakfast and began cleaning up the kitchen.

Quinn went into her room and fell on the bed, she was supposed to get ready to work out, but since she ate all that food her body was saying otherwise. She looked over on the opposite side of her bed and saw Sir Snow Paw looking at her. Quinn had kept him by her side through college and graduate school; he was a security blanket and a great reminder of Santana. She grabbed Sir Snow Paw, and sat him on her chest, her mind drifted off to a memory of Santana when she first came to visit with Sir Snow Paw.

_~Flashback~_

_Quinn is sitting in her room studying when she hears a light knock on her door. She smiles, knowing who it is immediately, but she decides to have a little fun with the person on the other side of the door._

"_Who is it?" Quinn asks._

"_It's me, Santana," a young voice comes floating through the door._

_Quinn laughs softly. "I don't know anyone named Santana."_

_Quinn can just imagine Santana standing there with her arms crossed and a pout. She thinks it's the cutest thing ever. She looks up from her books and sees a very sad looking girl in front of her._

"_You know me, Quinnie, you baby sit me," Santana tells her in a soft voice._

_Quinn turns and faces her. "I was just playing around with you, munchkin. And besides, didn't your mommy and daddy tell you not to open the door unless someone says "Come in"?"_

_Santana just nods, holding on to her stuffed dog._

"_I got tired of waiting for you to say come in," she smiles._

"_What's up, munchkin?" Quinn pats her knee for Santana to sit._

_Santana climbs in Quinn's lap happily. "Mommy is visiting your mommy and daddy is at the hospital. So here I am," she explains._

"_Is that Sir Snow Paw you're holding?" Quinn asks the little girl._

"_Yes, he wanted to come see you too, he misses you." She brings the dog up to Quinn's cheek to kiss her._

_She smiles. "Well, I miss Sir Snow Paw too."_

_She kisses the top of the dogs head and then Santana's. Santana grins and blushes._

"_Quinn, can I ask you a question?"_

_Quinn smiles. "Of course you can, munchkin."_

"_Why do you hang out with Sam all the time? Is it because you don't want to be around me?" she asks._

_Quinn looks at the girl in front of her. "No, I love being around you, it's the best part of my day. Sam is my boyfriend and we do things together, like going to the movies and studying. It's what boyfriends and girlfriends do," she explains._

_Santana looks at her. "But boys are yucky and they have cooties and Sam is a boy so he has cooties too." She wrinkles her little nose up at that._

"_When you grow older, you'll feel differently. Especially if you meet someone that makes you feel butterflies in your tummy."_

_She starts tickling the little girl. Santana squeals with laughter trying to get away, but Quinn won't let her. Finally, Quinn stops and the laughter dies down. Santana looks at her again._

"_What if I already met someone who gives me butterflies in my tummy?" she asks._

"_Then that means that person is very special," Quinn replies._

_Santana smiles shyly. "Then you're very special, Quinnie."_

_She gives her a hug._

_~End Flashback~_

Quinn got up from her bed, Sir Snow Paw in hand, made her way to her office and turned her computer on. She looked up Expedia and found the perfect flight to Ohio. She booked the flight immediately and got up from the computer, still holding on to Sir Snow Paw. He was cute and cuddly – it was no wonder Santana had carried him around so much. She grabbed her phone from the desk and dialed the all too familiar number; it rang a couple of times until someone finally picked it up.

"Hello?" A voice Quinn recognized all too well, but she sounded so grown up. She didn't want to seem like a stalker, so she decided to speak up, "Hi, Munchkin, I mean Santana" Quinn replied back with a little hesitation, she didn't know how the girl on the other line would react. Santana was taken aback by the voice on the line when she answered; she couldn't believe that after seven years Quinn had the nerve to call. Santana was going through a cycle of emotions she was happy, sad, angry and most importantly hurt. She didn't understand how Quinn could call the house after not speaking to her for years.

"You finally decided to call after all these years, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Santana asked, her bitchy demeanor taking over.

Quinn was taken aback by this sudden change. "I wanted to speak to mom about some things, is she there?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

Santana let out a little huff before calling for her mother. Quinn couldn't believe how grown up Santana had sounded. Quinn tried not to listen to the conversation that was taking place on the other line.

Mirabel gave her daughter a confused look, not many people would call the house, "Who is it Santana?" She asked as she took the phone.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Its Quinn." Santana replied flatly, she didn't want to show any emotion. Mirabel raised an eyebrow at her daughters reaction she thought that Santana would be happy to talk to Quinn or at least she thought she would be happy, "And you didn't want to talk to her? You used to break your neck trying to get to the phone," the older woman commented.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at what Mirabel said, because it was true. She used to love hearing Santana talk about her day and the things that were happening in her life with her friends. Hearing her voice made her realize that she missed the girl a great deal, but she wasn't prepared for the storm that was possibly brewing on the horizon.

Santana just looked at her mom before replying loud enough for Quinn to hear, "I'm not a little girl anymore, mom, I grew up," Santana replied before walking out of the kitchen.

Mirabel watched as her only child walked out of the kitchen, she didn't realize that Quinn calling would have an effect on her. Santana's behavior had went from bad to worse as the years went on, she and Xavier didn't know that Quinn was the cause of Santana's change.

"Quinn, it's so good to talk to you. I wasn't expecting you to call," Mirabel told the girl, they usually chat through email.

Quinn laughed softly. "Well, I wanted to tell you the news over the phone and not through e-mail. I will be in town in time for Santana's birthday," she told the older woman.

Mirabel couldn't hide her excitement, "That is so great! Santana won't know what's happening to her. So when do you get here?" she asked.

"I fly in October 10th at 2:15 pm. I have to call my mom and let her know, so she can come and pick me up from the airport." Quinn was more than a little excited about her trip.

"I'm sure your mom will be happy when you tell her you are coming. She sure does miss you a lot, she has practically adopted Santana," Mirabel told her honestly. She talks to Judy every day and she could tell that Judy missed her daughter a lot.

Quinn laughed; her mother had always adored Santana, from the first time she saw her. The little girl could charm her mother with just one smile. "I can only imagine. Santana didn't seem very happy to hear me, she was kind of upset." She couldn't help but point out.

Mirabel sighed. "She's at that age now, you know? She has changed a lot and grew up quite a bit, but you will get a chance to see that when you come for a visit."

Quinn still wasn't reassured, "I'm just a little worried considering I haven't been home since I left all those years ago." The last thing she wanted was to come back to an angry Santana.

Mirabel tried again to make her feel better, "It will be alright, Santana loves you and I'm sure once she sees you, she won't be mad anymore," She really hoped that was the case I don't think they could endure anymore of hurricane Santana.

Quinn chuckled a little, "Thanks, Mama Lopez. I have to get going now, but I will talk to you again before I come." There was a pause before she continued, "Tell Santana that I miss her."

The older Lopez woman laughed, "Sounds like a plan. Bye." Mirabel ended the conversation and hung up. She put the phone on the counter and walked out of the kitchen only to see Santana heading towards the door.

"Santana?" she called after her daughter, but Santana was already out the door.

* * *

_Another chapter down my lovelies, we finally get to see what Quinn has been up to, and why she has been MIA. Thank you to everyone who follows, favorite, and reviews this story. Even though this is a re-write of the actual story it does take a long time for me to flesh out these chapters. We will see how Santana will react to the phone call. To answer questions, Brittany is going to be used sparingly and as a plot device. There will be mentions of Brittana happening in the past but it's not a huge focus, for all intents and purposes of this story they are best friends and nothing more. Until next time my beauties~XOXO-NR :-)_


	11. Santana's Phone Call Aftermath

_I do not own Glee. This chapter is Brittana heavy, but not in the way you think it is. On to the story.._

* * *

Santana could hear her mom calling after her, but she couldn't face her, not right now especially since she talked to Quinn. The Quinn that left her years ago and never came back, the Quinn that broke so many promises, and the Quinn who broke her heart in more ways than one. She was doing fine but here comes Quinn to shake up her world again. Santana was angry, and in her mind she felt that she had every right to be. She made her way to Brittany's house. Brittany was her best friend; they became friends at her mother's urging a little while after Quinn left. To her, Brittany was a bit weird and lived in a world of her own, but somehow she understood her and never judged her whereas others did. It also didn't help that she had blonde hair like Quinn's, which was one of the reasons why she took a liking to the girl. Santana was about to knock on the door when it was opened by Mrs. Pierce she looked like an older version of Brittany and Santana loved her to death.

"Come on in, Santana, Brittany's upstairs," Mrs. Pierce told the girl pulling her into her arms giving her a big hug. Santana returned the hug with a smile, "Thanks Ms. Michelle. My dad wanted to make sure that you and Mr. Alex would be attending the hospital gala tonight." She asked breaking the hug. Michelle stepped back from the girl in front of her, "Of course we will be there tonight, anything to support the hospital and your father." Michelle gave Santana a little smile. "Don't let me hold you up, Brittany is upstairs in her room, I am sure she will happy to see you."

Santana smiled and headed up the stairs to her best friends room. Michelle loved Santana from the first day she met her; the way she bonded with Brittany had been a blessing. She always stood up for Brittany when other people would make fun of her and call her names for being different. She knew that Brittany may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but her daughter viewed the world differently. Santana really didn't really care at all she went along with it and not thinking twice about.

Santana didn't bother knocking on Brittany's opened it like she always did. She saw Brittany on the bed, reading a story to Lord Tubbington. Santana took her jacket off and put it on the back of the chair in front of the desk before sitting down next to her friend. "Hey, Britt Britt," Santana greeted the girl. Brittany put her book down and Lord Tubbington jumped off the bed. "Hey, Santana. I didn't know you were coming by today. I thought you were helping your mom." Brittany stated nonchalantly. Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Correction, I was helping my mom, but she will be alright without me." Brittany studied Santana; she knew that something was wrong with her friend. "Why aren't you helping anymore? Did you burn something?" Brittany asked, it was a simple question.

Santana let out a small sigh, "No, Britts, I didn't burn anything, but I might as well have. There was a phone call today at the house." She leaned against the head board. Brittany looked at her friend, "Well who called?" She asked quizzically maneuvering her body so that she is facing Santana. Santana took a minute to compose her answer, "Quinn called the house today to talk to my mom." Brittany's eyebrows rose a little, "You mean your babysitter Quinn? The one you used to talk to all the time when we were younger?" Santana nodded her head, "Yeah, that Quinn. It was weird hearing her voice after all these years, you know? She still sounds the same, just hotter," Santana explained to her friend. Brittany always knew that Santana had a crush on her baby sitter, from the moment they met she kept going on and on about her. She would get excited whenever she would get a phone call or an e-mail from the other girl, but she noticed that as Santana got older, she changed. Brittany figured that it had something to do with Quinn not talking to her anymore.

Brittany was now curious, "Did you talk to her at all?" Santana started playing with Brittany's pillow, "I just said hello and asked her why she called. She didn't ask how I was doing, all she said was that she wanted to speak to my mom," Santana shrugged. Brittany took the pillow out of Santana's hand and put her hand in hers interlocking their fingers. "That's good right? You could have hung up on her, but that would be rude." Santana shrugged her shoulders again, "I know, but I didn't want to be a total bitch to her, you know? Sure, she broke a promise, but she's still Quinn." They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying each other's company. Santana treasured moments like these. She found the lack of pressure refreshing. Brittany was the only person who got to see this side of her; to everyone else she was an ice queen who didn't care about anyone but herself, but they knew that Brittany was her only exception.

"Do you want to pop in some Sweet Valley High and get our sweet lady kisses on?" Brittany asked, trying to find a way to cheer Santana up. Santana laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "Britt, we can't get our sweet lady kisses on, you're with Mike, remember? I thought we learned our lesson when you were with Wheels," she reminded her. It wasn't like she didn't want to get her mack on, but ever since she confessed her love to the other girl and was rejected, things between them had changed. Sure, they were still close and did the things that they used to do minus the kisses and the intimate moments, but it just didn't feel the same. Brittany frowned. "I just want to make you feel better, Santana, and I know how much you used to love my kisses."

Santana sighed. "We just can't, Britt it's not fair to Mike and it's not fair to me." She really hoped her friend understood. Brittany finally let it go; she didn't want to make Santana even more upset than she already was. Santana felt so torn; she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, but she couldn't put herself back in that position anymore. "I know what we can do; we can have a Disney movie marathon and eat pizza!" Brittany exclaimed. Santana seemed to perk up at that idea. "I can get down with that." Pizza was one of Santana's weaknesses next to breadstix. Brittany got off the bed and went to grab the phone and the menu to the local pizza place. She handed it to her friend so she could call. Santana ordered the pizza. Brittany popped a movie into the DVD player and climbed back on the bed next to Santana. "What movie did you put in?" Santana asked, linking her pinky with Brittany's. Brittany smiled and laid her head on her friends shoulder. _"The Little Mermaid_. It's one of my favorite movies," Brittany told her.

The movie started and Brittany totally missed the sad expression on her friend's face. The Little Mermaid was her and Quinn's movie, they watched it every time she came over to baby sit her. It was their private little moment.

_**Flashback**_

_Santana was suffering from the chicken pox and was bored out of her mind; she couldn't go outside and play with her friends and they couldn't come over to visit. Her parents had been great company, but she wanted to play with Kurt and Mercedes. She started coloring in her coloring book when someone clearing their throat caught her attention. Santana looked up and saw Quinn standing there with a copy of The Little Mermaid._

"_Hey, munchkin, I heard you were sick. Your parents called a very special nurse to keep you company," she told the little girl sitting in the bed._

_Santana perked up and smiled widely."Quinnie, you're here! But you shouldn't be here, because you will get sick too." Santana's face fell._

_Quinn put the movie into the DVD player and turned it on before making her way back to the bed. She sat down next to Santana who had already made room for her on the bed._

"_I already had the chicken pox when I was around your age. You can't get them again once you had them, so I can get all the Santana hugs and cuddles I want," she reassured the little girl._ _Santana couldn't help but smile. They watched the movie and sang along to all the songs, but there was one song in particular that Santana loved the most "Kiss the Girl". It was a sweet moment between Eric and Ariel._

"_Quinnie? Have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked with curiosity._

_Quinn looked at her, confusion clearly written all over her face. Santana saw this and panic started to rise inside of her, as if she asked the wrong question and now Quinn was upset with her._

"_Santana, I don't think that's an appropriate thing to talk about to you, you're only ten. What do you know about kissing girls?" she asked._

_Santana looked at her. "Well, Rachel has two daddies and they kiss sometimes. So if they can kiss, girls can kiss too, right?" she asked._

_Quinn was torn; she didn't know whether she should answer the question or deflect it. Yes, she kissed a girl once or twice because she had wanted to see what it was like. She really didn't want to get into this conversation with Santana because she didn't want the little girl telling her parents she told her about girls kissing girls._

"_Shouldn't you talk to your mom and dad about this? I don't think they will like me talking to you about this stuff," she told her._

_Santana wasn't about to give up. "Mommy and Daddy said love is love and who people kiss is their business."_

"_No, I haven't kissed a girl," she lied._

"_Do you think kissing girls is bad?" Santana asked again._

_Quinn shook her head, "No, kissing girls isn't bad. It's just some people don't like that kind of stuff, they think it's wrong." She told her._

"_I like when you give me kisses." Santana smiled and went back to watching the movie._

_**End Flashback**_

Santana was so deep in thought that she didn't realize the movie was over and there was pizza in front of them. Brittany nudged her a little, trying to catch her attention, "Santana, the movie is over and the pizza is here." She tried again, finally bringing Santana out of her thoughts. Santana shook her head and took a slice of pizza out of the box that was open in front of her, "Thanks, Britt. So what movie are we watching next?" she asked as she took a bite of her pizza.

Brittany broke out in a Cheshire cat type smile, "_Oliver and Company"._ It's one of Lord Tubbington's favorites, plus the cats on the movie talk to him," she replied happily. Santana never really cared for _Oliver and Company_; to her it was just as cheesy as _Lady and the Tramp_. The meatball scene was cute, though. She wondered what Quinn was doing at this very moment.

_Thank you to everyone for your reviews, private messages, favoriting, and following. I know the updating is sporadic at best, but sometimes RL gets in the way of everything. I broke this chapter up, because I felt Santana needed a chapter of her own. The next chapter will be all Quinn though, so no worries. Until next time my lovelies~XOXO-NR_


	12. Quinn Has a Date

_I do not own glee, if I did Quinntana would have been on since Season 1 and there would have been no Brittana._

Quinn was preparing for her date with Melissa, which she wasn't looking forward to, but Daniel made her sound so awesome. She knew Daniel meant well, but in all honesty she really wasn't looking to date again, she just wanted time to herself, but she didn't want to disappoint Daniel after all the trouble he went through to set it up. They decided to meet at Applebees, which was a casual and public place for their first meeting, so Quinn decided to go casual with a pair of black boot cut jeans and a white turtleneck. She got dressed and fixed herself up, giving herself a once over in the mirror before deciding she looked good and was ready to go. Quinn walked out of her apartment, but not before setting the alarm. Once the alarm was set, she closed the door and locked it. She made her way out of her building and down the stairs to hail a cab. She got inside and told the cab driver where to go. It was going to take a while for her to get to her destination. Quinn really hoped that Melissa was descent and not at all crazy.

Quinn thought about her semi-conversation with Santana – she couldn't believe how grown up she had sounded over the phone. That little soft, squeaky voice she was familiar with was gone and in its place she had found a warm, raspy voice. She could only imagine what she would look like now. She was curious if she still changed a lot. She felt bad for missing out on all things Santana; hopefully her visit would help make up for it. The cab stopped in front of her destination. She paid and stepped out into the chilly night air. Quinn made her way to the restaurant and was greeted by Melissa. To say she was a knock-out was an understatement. Melissa had raven haired tresses in soft waves that fell past her shoulders, a caramel skin complexion that was just flawless and dark brown eyes. She looked a little like Naya Rivera; she was standing in front of a goddess. Quinn was taken aback by this beauty that was standing in front of her.

Melissa reached out her hand to the woman in front of her, "You must be Quinn, it's so good to finally meet you. Daniel spoke very highly of you; it's almost as if he has a little crush on you." Quinn shook her hand in return, "It's nice to finally meet you too, and yes Daniel has spoken very highly of you as well." She gave the woman in front of her a dazzling smile. The hostess met them in the hall and led them to their cozy table in the corner, and hostess handed them both their menus and told them their waiter would be with them in a moment. Melissa immediately started conversation, "So, how did you get into the world of child psychology? I thought you would have been a lawyer or something." Melissa felt it was best to start somewhere. Quinn gave a small smile, "I've always been curious about the mind of children and adolescents. So I decided to make it a career." That was a very true statement, she always loved kids, but there was one kid she loved the most.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of the beauty in front of her, she was mesmerized by her eyes, and looking at Melissa she could tell she was feeling the same way as well. Melissa wanted to get to know more about Quinn. "What's it like working with children? Do you have any experience with them?" She asked casually.

Quinn smiled, remembering Santana, "I used to baby sit a lot when I was in high school. It's what inspired me to work with children." Melissa smiled, "I admire that about people who work with children, they seem like they are a handful. I honestly don't have the patience to deal with children all day. That is why I chose accounting, nothing but numbers," she laughed.

The waiter came and took their orders, and like that he was gone. Melissa and Quinn were alone again, but Quinn couldn't keep herself from stealing glances at Melissa, she looked like Naya Rivera, but she also reminded her of someone else too but she couldn't figure out who. The two women continued making small talk until their food had arrived. Quinn found out that Melissa is a photographer in her spare time, and she loves Broadway musicals and her favorite at the moment is Wicked.

Melissa put her fork down, "You mentioned that you used to baby sit a lot when you were in high school. Did you have baby sit a lot of children or was there only one."

Quinn cleared her throat, "I only baby sat for one child, but if she had play dates I would watch them too." She answered. Melissa's curiosity got the best of her, "So does this child have a name?" Quinn took a sip of her water, "Her name is Santana, but she isn't a little girl anymore. She is quite grown up from what I've heard." She replied leaving it at that.

"What are you doing this Thursday?" Melissa asked, taking a bite of her pasta.

Quinn looked thoughtful, "I am going out of town that day. Did you have something that you wanted to do?" Melissa smiled. "Someone gave me two tickets to _Wicked_ and I didn't want to go by myself." Quinn had always wanted to see _Wicked,_ but with her busy work schedule she had never found the time to do anything.

"How about a rain check?" Quinn asked. Melissa gave her a dazzling smile, "I'm going to hold you to that, Fabray. So where are you going?" she asked with curiosity. Quinn smiled sheepishly, "I'm going back home for two weeks. I haven't been home since I graduated high school," Quinn told her. It was something that she regretted to this day.

"You are so bad," Melissa joked. Quinn smiled sadly. "I feel bad about it, though, I broke a promise to a lady. Now it's time to make up for it." Melissa gave her a faint smile. "I'm sure you will, just work that charm and all will be forgiven."

"I really hope it does, she seemed pretty angry when I talked to her on the phone for a second," she confided in the other woman.

"Just make it up to her while you're there. Everything will be fine, just make sure you come back in one piece," she teased.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. "I'll come back in one piece; I don't think she's that bad. Besides, we have a date for _Wicked_."

Dinner was over and they didn't have a dessert. They made plans for after Quinn's return to New York. Melissa gave Quinn a chaste kiss on the lips and helped her get into her cab. Quinn let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding. It hadn't as bad as she thought it would.

The cab stopped in front of her apartment building. She paid and got out, pulling her jacket tighter. Once she was inside, she turned off her alarm, put her jacket on the coat rack and dropped her shoes at the door. She made her way to her room and undressed, putting on her night clothes and climbing in the bed, holding Sir Snow Paw as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

_I would like to say thank you to everyone who follows, added thi_s_ story to their favorites, it means a lot to me. I apologize if I didn't get a chance to respond to all of the PM's, but real life is hectic like that. A new school year begins so it's going to be pretty hectic. Next up we have Quinn returning to Lima, and Santana's reactions. Will it be happy? Who knows..until next time my lovelies XOXo-NR :-)_


End file.
